Will Hunt You FOREVER!
by Ryuu Kenzo
Summary: FF ini gak cocok banget untuk spesies humufobi, krn bertebaran adegan LEMON HARD yg bs berakibat fatal utk yg kagak kuat. #SLAP / Pairing tetep OTP ane - babang Kaname ama dedek Zero yg menjalani lika-liku percintaan mereka. Utk neng Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti, sankyuu kerjasamanya yak!
1. 1st Bite

**Matsuri Hino** yang punya Vampire Knight. Gw cuma pengen have fun ama chara-charanya Beliau. Ijin yak gan!

FanFic ini base-nya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama neng **Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti** di grup all genre di FB : **_Animanga M 18+ Roleplay Indonesia._**

Gw edit dalam bentuk FF , semoga kalian suka.

* * *

A Vampire Knight FF

ll

O

ll

 **Will Hunt You... FOREVER!**

ll

O

ll

 _Pair = Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

 _Genre = YAOI, romance, adult, mature_

 _Rate = M – 18+_

ll

O

ll

Zero Kiryuu. Pemuda berambut _silver_ dan bermanik violet itu baru saja selesai berpatroli malam di **_Cross Academy_** , sebuah sekolah yang terbagi atas 2 waktu serta jenis siswanya. Sekolah pagi dihadiri oleh siswa manusia, dan Sekolah malam... dihadiri dari kalangan bukan manusia. Tidak. Kami tidak berbicara tentang pocong atau gerandong. Tapi lebih buas dari itu, _Vampire._..

Biasanya Zero patroli ditemani oleh adik angkatnya, Yuuki Cross, anak angkat dari pemilik _Cross Academy,_ namun karena Yuuki bilang sedang sakit perut, maka Zero menyarankan dia saja yang berkeliling.

"Csk. Semoga saja tak ada Vampire sialan yang berkeliaran, terutama _pureblood_ pengganggu itu." ia bergumam sambil berjalan.

Tapi entah angin apa yang membawanya, yang jelas bukan angin surga, kakinya malah melangkah ke **_Moon Dorm_** , tempat tinggal khusus untuk para siswa Sekolah malam. Zero lebih suka menyebutnya Sarang Vampire.

Kebetulan yang menakjubkan, ada sesosok tampan yang berdiri tak jauh dari Zero.

"Humph!" sosok _pureblood_ dari trah Kuran bernama Kaname memperdengarkan dengusannya ketika ia melihat si _hunter_ , Zero. Yang pastinya, lirikan matanya pada sang **_Level E_** begitu penuh makna yang hanya tuan Kuran saja yang paham.

"Rupanya tuan Zero yang tersohor rela datang ke tempat hina ini. Apa yang bisa kubantu, tuan hebat?" sindirnya masih dengan tatapan manik _crimson_ segelap malam yang telah menggantung di langit.

"Berpatroli. Memangnya apalagi, Ku-ran.. sen-pai? jawab Zero sinis menyebut nama 'senpai' dengan sangat amat terpaksa. Lihat saja matanya yang sarat akan kekesalan.

Manik violet Zero masih beradu dengan _crimson_ milik Kaname. "Aku tau Vampire itu makhluk _nocturnal_. Tapi sebaiknya kau masuk ke _dorm_ saja, Kuran. _I don't want you causing any problems here. I'm already exhausted today."_ ujar Zero terkesan memerintah.

Kaname malah memandang langit, menengadahkan wajah menyambut aroma _midnight_ mengelus wajah halusnya.

"Tuan Zero yang hebat, apa kau sudah lupa, bahwa ini adalah wilayahku. Dan semoga kau pun tidak melupakan stratamu." lalu Kaname langsung menatap tajam sang pemegang _Bloody Rose_ (= senjata pistol sejenis revolver yang khusus untuk membunuh Vampire milik Zero).

Sang _Vampire Hunter_ itu harusnya tau, jenis _pureblood_ paling benci diperintah. Apalagi oleh Vampire 'biasa' seperti Zero. Oh damn! Zero tak mau mengakui kalau dia seorang Level E. itu saja. Bagaimanapun, Level E dianggap sampah bagi bangsa Vampire, karena ketidakmampuan jenis tersebut untuk 'waras' mengontrol dirinya disaat 'lapar'.

"Kiryuu, jangan kotori suasana indah malam ini dengan manismu itu." sejurus kemudian, Kaname terkekeh bernuansa nada ledekan. "Atau... kau sudah... lapar?" _dark crimson-_ nya masih menusuk tajam menatap Zero seolah ingin mengoyak tiap inci helaian kain sang surai perak.

Zero memutar bola matanya saat Kaname mengatakan soal strata dan sebangsanya. "Oh benar, aku lupa.. kau _pureblood_ _Vampire-_ dan aku... _Vampire Hunter,_ " balas Zero memberi jeda, kemudian mendekati Kaname dengan sengaja sambil menggenggam erat _Bloody Rose_ kesayangannya.

"Seharusnya yang kulakukan sekarang adalah melubangi kepalamu dengan peluruku, ya kan Kuran? Bukannya malah sibuk mengawasi kalian para vampire rendahan!" sambung Zero tegas, tak takut sedikitpun pada Kaname yang memimpin _Moon Dorm_ di Cross Academy yang berarti memimpin para Vampire di situ. Ia malah menodongkan _Bloody Rose_ ke leher sang _pureblood_.

'Tunggu, jika dilihat lebih dekat, manik _dark crimson_ Kaname sangat menarik.. dan juga.. apa-apaan ini aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh _pureblood_ sialan ini?' Oh, tidak.. tidak.. Zero mulai tergoda. Ahaa!

"Tsk, dasar _pureblood_." Zero menurunkan pistolnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pemimpin Kuran, takut hawa nafsu menguasainya.

Kaname seolah ingin menggoda sosok yang terus mengusik pikirannya selama ini. Ia pun sengaja menggigit ujung ibu jarinya sendiri dan tentu saja darah yang menyeruak keluar menjadi sebuah _trigger_ yang pastinya tak bisa ditolak seorang Level E yang gampang dipicu sifat haus darah mereka.

Benar saja. Dalam sekejap detik, mata lelaki di hadapan Kaname Kuran berubah menjadi semerah darah, terang menyala.

Inilah kenapa Zero membenci vampire pureblood dan Kaname Kuran! Oh sial! sial! sial! Pureblood laknat itu tau benar memancing nafsu Level E seorang Zero Kiryuu.

Kaname segera mencekal pipi Zero dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya tadi yang berlumur darah ke bibir tuan _silverette. "Look at youself now. Such a disgraceful creature. Thirsty now, Mr. Hotshot? Wanna take some blood o'mine?"_ bagai di atas angin, Kaname sudah bisa menguasai 'mangsa'nya.

"Tch, _dammit!_ " Zero mengerang pelan ketika darah Kaname sengaja dioleskan di bibirnya dan kini menjejak ke pipinya akibat cengkeraman sang Kuran. Belum lagi wajah keduanya sungguh terlalu dekat, membuat Zero semakin gila dan tak tahan. Oleh dari itu, si Hunter itu hanya bisa berpuas menjilat jejak darah sang _pureblood_ pada bibirnya.

Sebelum Zero membuka mulut untuk menyesap ibu jari Kaname, sang pureblood malah melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. " _Come to me and I will satisfy your needs._ " titahnya.

" _Shit! Stop playing around with me, you damn vampire!_ " Zero menarik paksa tangan Kaname mengikuti nafsu yang menuntunnya. Bahkan ia tak sadar mengendus pergelangan tangan tuan Kuran serta menjilatinya penuh nafsu. Oh, setelah ini Zero pasti akan benar-benar kehilangan _pride_ -nya.

Dan tentunya Zero tak bisa menolak karena ia sudah hampir hilang kendali akan pikiran warasnya, maka tak mungkin ia kembali ke asramanya yang nantinya bisa membahayakan Yuuki dan ayah angkatnya.

" _It's your fault, Kaname! Now, give me your blood.._ sluurrpphh.. ennghh.." kali ini Zero menjilati jari Kaname penuh syahdu dan menghisapi darah yang ada di situ. Oh sial, rasanya terlalu manis untuk bisa berhenti. Dan juga- tunggu, kenapa ada sensasi aneh dari dalam dirinya? _Well_ , rumor bahwa darah _pureblood_ bagai candu, ternyata memang benar.

"Csk! _Don't act almighty before me, you lowlife Level E..!_ " Kaname mendorong tubuh 'lapar' Zero hingga sang _silverette_ telentang di rerumputan dengan tuan _pureblood_ kini menerjang di atasnya.

Zero terbengong sesaat ketika Kaname menindih perutnya. Ia ingin meraih pistol Bloody Rose-nya tapi ia serasa tak punya daya tenaga secuilpun pada tangannya. Apakah laparnya menyebabkan ia tak mampu menggerakkan otot motoriknya walau sekejap?!

" _My blood isn't given for free, sweetie. You must pay for that! And remain this in your tiny great brain.. that I.. am.. your master! You don't own me, but you... belong to me._ _ **Only me!**_ " dan pada akhirnya, untuk 'menghukum' Zero yang dirasa lancang telah menghisap darahnya, Kaname menghujamkan bibir _demon_ -nya ke bibir tak siap milik Zero.

Zero sungguh tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika Kaname mendorong tubuhnya hingga telentang di atas rumput. "Tch, _I don't belong to you. I.._ m-mmpphh.. nggh. _._ " Zero kesal, namun tak mampu berbuat apapun saat bibir _leader Kuran_ melumat miliknya, bahkan taring-taring milik Kaname pun terasa geli bagi Zero sewaktu menggores bibir bawahnya.

"Hurummmcchh.. ahh Zero.. _don't you dare to play greedy. Before I satisfy you, you MUST satisfy me. Come on, satisfy my curiosity bout your body. Your... Level E body.."_ dengan nada berat beserta intonasi tegas, Kaname mengucapkan kalimat yang paling akhir sebelum kemudian kembali meraup bibir pria yang sudah ia kungkung di bawah kendalinya.

Zero bukannya membuat akal sehatnya kembali, alih-alih ciuman itu malah membuat nafsu makin menjadi-jadi. _Oh God_ , ia tak tau apa yang salah akan tiap inci dari tubuh _pureblood_ di depannya. Matanya, aromanya, sentuhannya, darahnya bahkan hawa keberadaannya benar-benar mengacaukan seluruh sistem syaraf di tubuh pemburu vampire itu.

"Mmmhh.. ahh.. hhnn.. _You.._ " beberapa detik saat ciuman itu berjeda, Kaname mengatakan kalimat yang membuat tubuh Zero menegang. _No, what does he mean by satisfy his damn pureblood desire using his body?_ Zero masih bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya. "Mmmcch.. Ka..na.. mmmhhh.. me.. _wait.._ "

Disetiap kesempatan, Zero berusaha memprotes lumatan gila itu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh si Kuran, juga berupaya menggerakkan kakinya yang sialnya malah menyenggol sesuatu di selangkangan sang _pureblood_.

Oh _damn,_ ingin rasanya Zero menembakkan _Bloody Rose_ ke kepalanya sendiri saat ini juga. Ha-ha.

Kemudian sang dominator menghentikan lumatannya, lalu menatap mangsanya di bawah yang kini tersengal mencari asupan oksigen. _"Like I said before_ , _dear_ _lowlife_ _Level E..., you belong to me. All of you! Your face.. your neck.. your... chest.. and_ _absolutely.._ _here too.."_ tangan Kaname Kuran bergerak kejam menelusuri tiap bagian yang ia ucap barusan, dan akhirnya berhenti di pangkal paha Zero.

"Humph." Kuran mendengus dengan seringai ledekan tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. " _I guess someone got his dick awaken. And you know, you have a cute blushing face._ " goda Kaname sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya melingkar-lingkar di atas gundukan di selangkangan Zero yang mulai mengeras.

" _What?! I'm not-_ nngghh.. _Darn it_.. hhnn.." Zero sungguh-sungguh membenci situasi saat ini. Ia merasa tak berdaya di bawah seorang _pureblood_ tampan arogan yang lebih dominatif darinya. Oh ayolah, Zero itu seorang _hunte_ r dan sekarang ia malah sedang disudutkan oleh vampire yang notabene adalah buruannya. Meskipun Kaname Kuran adalah seorang pengecualian.

" _Let me help you to loose it for your sake_." tuan Kuran seketika meremas gemas gundukan itu membuat Zero terlonjak sembari menatap kosong ke arahnya. Dan detik berikutnya, jemari tuan _pureblood_ sudah merenggut lepas celana Zero dengan menggunakan kekuatan vampire yang bagai kedipan mata.

Mata Zero benar terbelalak serta wajahnya memerah saat sang ketua Kuran perlahan melucuti pakaiannya dan mempermainkan benda kenyal di selangkangannya.

" _My.. my_.." ucapnya saat menatap tonggak Zero yang menegang keras. " _How cute_.." godanya sambil menyentuh benda kenyal itu menggunakan ujung telunjuknya. Di dengarnya lenguh lirih sang pembawa _Bloody Rose_.

"Nngghh.. Ku~ran.. _I will.. kill you if you dare.. to touch my-_ \- enghh.." entah mendesah atau protes, Zero refleks saja menyebutkan nama itu. Belum lagi saat mulut hangat Kaname mulai mempermainkan adik kecilnya yang menegang sempurna. Hampir saja ia meraih pistol _Bloody Rose_ -nya dan melubangi kepala si Kuran di atasnya, namun-

" _Lemme taste it_.." begitulah akhirnya Kaname langsung saja memasukkan benda malang di selangkangan Zero ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika Zero akan protes, Kaname segera menjejali mulut Level E Zero dengan jari berdarahnya yang tadi, seolah untuk 'menenangkan' Zero.

"Mmmcchh.. mmhh.. mmm.. _sweet.._ mmhh.." Zero terkena tipuan Kaname. Dijilatinya jari yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu dengan sangat- _possesive._ _'It's mine.'_ batin Zero.

'Darah seorang _pureblood_ \- atau mungkin hanya darah seorang Kaname Kuran.. _is just too hard to resist!_ Terkutuklah para vampire!' batin Zero kembali memaki.

 _Young master of Kuran Clan_ melirik ke utara, mendapati Zero yang tengah menikmati pengalihan yang ia buat. Hatinya bersorak. Di balik wajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresinya, seorang Kaname sebenarnya adalah _the real hunter_ yang juga penuh oleh hawa nafsu.

Jangan salah, vampire boleh jadi berkulit sedingin es, tapi darah mereka panas menggelegak oleh nafsu. Hahah!

Sekarang lidah tuan vampire _pureblood_ bergerak agresif di kepala **_junior_** Zero. Lidah itu melingkar dan kadang juga menghisap kuat di situ, membuat sang pemburu vampire mengerang di utara sana. Ketika ujung lidah Kaname menggodai lubang mini di puncak ** _junior_** itu, Zero bergerak menggeliat beserta lelehan **precum** yang tersesap oleh mulut rakus Kaname.

"Huuummmrhh... urrmmmgghhmm.." ketika _owner_ dari _Bloody Rose_ sedang dalam masa eforianya, jemari tuan Kuran merayap pelan ke pantat telanjang Zero dan menggoda sejenak permukaan sebuah **_hole_** di situ sebelum akhirnya ia teroboskan jarinya pada lubang itu.

"Ahhnn~" desahan dari mulut Zero sungguh tak bisa terhindarkan saat lubang sucinya diterobos masuk oleh jari nakal sang pemimpin Moon Dorm.

 ** _Jolt?_** Tentu saja Zero terlonjak juga terpekik kaget. Namun Kaname langsung kembali menyumpalkan jari berdarahnya ke mulut si _silverette_ sembari mengaduk di rongga mulut Zero. Dan jangan lupakan tentang godaan mulut agresif Kaname di batang milik Zero ya.

 _Leader of Kuran_ memberikan 3 aksinya untuk meluluhkan tuan Kiryuu.

"Urrmghh.. Kaname.. _I can't-_ " tangan Zero akhirnya ikut bergerak meremas surai cokelat Kaname yang begitu lembut. _God! Why did pureblood always has such a great physichal appearance?!_

Kesal, Zero tak hanya menghisap jari Kaname, namun juga menancapkan taringnya lebih dalam dan terus menghisap cairan manis itu lebih banyak. Jika Kaname suka menghisap, Zero itu suka meggigit.

Tapi, sial! **_Blowjob_** yang dilakukan sang ketua Kuran- terlalu sempurna. _Zero's manhood is perfectly hard right now, and it feels like he's gonna cum._

"Nnnh.. Kaname.. hentikan.. aku.. mau.. nngghh.."

Semakin Zero mengerang berlagak protes, semakin Kaname giat memacu mulutnya. Dan ketika ia tau tuan _Bloody_ _Rose_ akan segera 'menyembur', ia malah menyodokkan jemarinya ke beberapa titik yang sekiranya adalah _sweet_ _spot_ sang _silverette._

Lidahnya terus memberikan belaian yang tak bisa ditolak bahkan oleh tuan pemburu seketus Zero. Kaname tau, dibalik sikap ketus Zero, sebenarnya tersimpan hasrat ingin dimanja dan ditaklukkan oleh Kaname. Itu tersirat jelas dari setiap pandangan mata Kiryuu yang tertuju pada Kuran tiap mereka betemu. Betul-betul pandangan ingin dimanja.

Dan tuan Kuran sedang mewujudkannya, walau itu berbalut pemuasan untuk dirinya sendiri pula. Fufufuu~

"Anghh- Kana- engh.. aku tak ta-han.. AAHH~" cairan putih kental itu seketika menyembur dan tak pelak membasahi wajah tampan Kaname karena Zero memaksa untuk mencabut batangnya dari mulut sang Kuran.

Pria pureblood itu kemudian menatap Zero yang tengah terengah dan menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya saking malunya. Dari balik tangannya, Kiryuu bisa melihat seringaian kalem tapi nakal dari wajah tampan di atasnya.

"Hhh.. hh.. Kaname.. _stop it already. What if someone else saw us?_ " kuatir Zero menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang harusnya sedari tadi ia tanyakan. Tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa keduanya ada di dekat _Moon Dorm?_ Dan bau darah Kaname tentu akan memancing banyak vampire pengikut setia sang _pureblood_ itu. Yah, pastilah pengikutnya mengiranya Kaname sedang terluka atau apa, kan?

Tuan Kuran menyeringai tipis mendengar kekuatiran Zero. Cipratan cairan asmara dari Zero di wajah tampannya ia usap dengan ibu jarinya untuk kemudian ia sesap masuk ke mulut. " _Delicious from_ _you.._ " kilah Kaname mengakibatkan wajah merona Zero terlihat makin nyata.

 ** _Blush!_** Zero merutuki dirinya. 'Oh sial! Ingin rasanya aku mengubur diriku saking malunya. Tapi tak dapat kupungkiri, bahwa aku benar-benar terangsang oleh sentuhannya. Sentuhan seorang Kuran. _Oh dammit! dammit! dammit!_ '

" _Don't worry_ , tuan _Bloody Rose_.. tadi sore mereka semua kuperintahkan pergi keluar kota untuk menyambangi kerabatku yang membutuhkan bantuan." sahut Kuran seolah menenangkan makhluk setengah vampire di bawahnya.

Zero mendengus. Hatinya lega. Jika para pengekor Kuran melihat adegan ini, ia bersumpah akan memusnahkan seluruh ras vampire karena ketuanya melakukan pelecehan seksual. **Pfftt!**

" _So.. you no need to worry to shout out loud your desire.. your moan.. here.. under the moonlight. It's just the two of us now.._ " bisik tuan Kuran didekat telinga Zero. " _Let's now step to the main course. Lemme give you pain.. and pleasure.. coz I'm a master of both.._ " leader of Kuran mencabut jemari dari _hole_ Zero dan lekas menggantikannya dengan miliknya sendiri.

" _What?_ " si hunter belum sadar bahaya apa yang mendekat padanya.

" _This.. is.. the real deal, Zero. Enjoy it, my cute Level E_.." maka... **_THRUST!_** Kaname melesakkan batang abadinya nan arogan ke dalam liang hangat dan sempit pria _silverette_ di bawahnya usai mengangkat sedikit pantat menawan sang Kiryuu.

ll

O

 **Bersambung**

O

ll

Sori yak chapter awal malah langsung disodorin yang anu-anu.

Ini gegara authnya kelewat mesum /slap/

Silahkan kalo yang mau kasi keripik.

Atau mungkin kepingin kenalan ama authnya /dobel slap/

Pokoknya ini sangat amat gak cocok untuk spesies humufobi,

karena apa? Karena bakal bertebaran lemon hardcore.

Ok, Nantikan chapter berikutnya yak!

See ya!

 ** _===RYUU===_**


	2. 2nd Bite

**Matsuri Hino** yang punya Vampire Knight. Gw cuma pengen have fun ama chara-charanya Beliau. Ijin yak gan!

FanFic ini base-nya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama neng **Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti** di grup all genre di FB : **_Animanga M 18+ Roleplay Indonesia._**

Gw edit dalam bentuk FF , semoga kalian suka.

* * *

A Vampire Knight FF

ll

O

ll

 **Will Hunt You... FOREVER!**

ll

O

ll

 _Pair = Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

 _Genre = YAOI, romance, adult, mature_

 _Rate = M – 18+_

ll

O

ll

Mengerti akan rasa sakit yang ia beri, dan semoga ini adalah yang pertama kali untuk tuan Kiryuu, Kaname segera merunduk guna menyumpal mulut Zero dengan sebuah cumbuan.

"Hurrmmchh.. urrmghmm.." deramnya seraya menghentakkan batang arogannya di dalam liang itu.

"A-ahh.. ka-name.. _don't suddenly.._ hhh.. " Zero masih sibuk mengatur nafas, dan seketika sensasi hangat menyelimuti seluruh tubuh dan juga jiwanya. Ohh entahlah, merasakan milik Kaname di dalam tubuhnya sangatlah- sensasional.

Zero menatap dua manik _crimson_ di depannya yang berkilat penuh akan nafsu. Ia akhirnya sadar, perlawanan tak akan mempan menghentikan sang pureblood jika sudah berkehendak. Tapi apa Zero akan menyerah? Ohh- tentu saja tidak.

Justru Zero akan mengikuti permainan nakal sang _pureblood. "You really.. are annoying pureblood,_ Kana..me.." desisnya sebelum menarik tengkuk sang Kuran dan megundangnya dalam sebuah ciuman panas dan penuh gigitan.

Lidah dan taring keduanya saling beradu. Bahkan Zero tak memprotes saat Kaname menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyesap darah miliknya sendiri. "Mmhh.. ahh.. Kaname.. _move._."

" _You.. are_.. urrmmchh.. _impatient_.. mmrcchh.. _creature_ , Zero.. chaann.." tuan _pureblood_ masih saja menggoda pria _silver_ dalam pelukannya dengan menambahkan suffix -chan. Mungkin maksudnya adalah ia telah menganggap Zero sebagai makhluk imut yang menyenangkan.

Mulut, bibir, lidah keduanya saling beradu seakan ingin saling menaklukan satu sama lain. Tentu cumbuan ala vampire tak bisa kau samakan dengan manusia biasa, kan? Saling pagut, saling gigit, saling sesap adalah hal lumrah meski darah meleleh di sela-sela itu. Karena hal demikian menandakan afeksi terdalam mereka.

Selang beberapa menit, Kaname melepas cumbuannya untuk menikmati wajah dan tubuh Zero dari jarak yang potensial.

"Ngghhh.. Ka-name.." tuan _hunter_ melenguh saat ciuman panas itu selesai, memberi kesempatan untuknya menarik nafas. Namun saat Kaname terlihat begitu menikmati dominasinya, sebuah rasa kesal terbersit di benaknya dan membuatnya ingin segera mengakhiri permainan ini.

"Humph~" tuan Kuran mendengus sambil menyeringai. " _Look at you, drowning down in the lust. You must see your own face right now_." Kaname menaikkan satu kaki Zero dan memeluknya lalu **_BITE !_** Ia membenamkan taringnya di paha dalam tuan _hunter_ sembari pinggulnya tak berjeda menghentak mencari _sweet spot_ milik tuan Kiryuu.

"Ahnn.. Ka-kaname... _don't bite_ -akkhh..!" Zero hendak memprotes, kenapa Kaname harus menggigit paha? Padahal ia bisa memberi lebih!

Kali ini Zero mempertanyakan lagi keputusan yang diambilnya. Benarkah mengikuti permainan sang _pureblood_ liar ini adalah hal yang tepat? Lihat apa yang terjadi kali ini.

Tuan Kiryuu- benar-benar berada di bawah kendali seorang Kuran Kaname. _So helpless but yet, he enjoys it! Oh GOD, does it mean that he is a masochist?_ _ **Hell no way!**_

" _How lustful.. How pervert.. humpph.. is this your first time, my dear Zero?_ " Kaname terus mencecar tuan Kiryuu dengan kalimat yang membuat _blushing_ wajah Zero Kiryuu tidak juga menghilang.

" _I'm not pervert, you damn vampire!_ " teriak Zero frustasi. " _Just_.. hhh.. _finish it.. quickly, so I can_ \- **akhh!** " demi neraka dan seisinya, gigitan tadi di pahanya dan berikut sodokan tepat di 'titik manisnya' menjadikan Zero harus kembali mencabut kata-katanya. Ahh, lupakan soal _pride. He can thinks it later._

Kaname menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat kejantanan sang _silverette_ bergerak menegang. Apakah itu berarti ia telah menemukan _the sacred spot?_ Jika menilik dari reaksi sang _vamp hunter_ , rasanya positif.

" _How about I'll give you your very best first experience tonight? Don't worry, I will hold you gently all_ _night long. Just be mine and you will get ultimate pleasure_." racau Kaname sembari menjilati darah yang mengalir di paha Zero.

"Arkhh.. Kana-me.. _stop.. licking my_.. arnghh.." Zero mulai putus asa.

" _Never... command.. your master!_ " Kaname menghentak tegas _hole_ tuan _Hunter_ di tiap penggalan kata-katanya hanya untuk membuat Zero tau siapa sang dominator dalam adegan ini.

" _C'mon my dear Level E.. moan.. louder..! And I will... harden and deepen my thrust.. so I can give.. you.. blissful._. **ourrghh!** " tuan _pureblood_ makin beringas menyentakkan batang musim seminya, menohok _sweet spot_ Zero yang kini terungkap sudah letak  koordinatnya.

"Arkhh.. Ka-kaname.. _not so deep_.. emmhh... haahh.." Zero tak bisa meremas seprei atau apapun karena di bawahnya hanyalah rumput hijau yang tumbuh subur. Maka ia pun meremas rumput-rumput itu dan melemparkannya ke wajah Kaname. Beruntung itu bukan batu. Ahaa~

Kaname memberikan seringaian tergantengnya melihat Zero yang sibuk menebar rumput ke wajahnya.

"Kenapa, _sweetheart?_ Apa kau terbiasa bermain di atas ranjang dan sekarang kau protes karena malam pertamamu denganku hanya beralas rumput, humm? si tuan vampire memberikan nada dalamnya yang sensual.

Demi surga yang belum pernah dikunjungi Kaname, ia merasakan sensasi luar biasa dari jepitan _hole_ tuan Kiryuu yang tengah mengerang putus asa mendamba pemuasan.

" _So tight,_ Zero... channhh.. hhngg.. _Are you.. try.. to seduce me?_ Fhufufu~" lalu tuan Kuran merunduk seraya menggamit kedua kaki Zero, mengakibatkan pantat sang pemilik _bloody rose_ menjadi terangkat sehingga Kaname bisa lebih memperdalam sodokannya.

" ** _Da-dammit!_** Ahh.. bisakah.. kau.. lebih.. nghh.. santai.. **akhh**!" protes Zero sembari memberikan _death glare_ pada Kaname dengan wajah merona. Mati-matian ia menahan diri agar tak berteriak memohon lebih pada sang _pureblood_.

"Huh, santai?" Kaname tergelak sinis merespon kalimat sebal dari tuan Hunter. " _I have told you before, my cutie pie.. do not command your master._ Apa berahimu membuat otakmu susah berfikir dan terlupa ucapanku, Zero? Atau.. kau biasa diperlakukan lembut oleh lelaki lainnya, heh?" sebuah kalimat sindiran diuraikan tuan Kuran.

Namun, meski begitu, jauh dalam hatinya ia berharap Zero menyangkalnya dan mengatakan bahwa Kaname-lah satu-satunya yang menyentuh Zero. Maka tuan Kuran bakal menjadi vampire terbahagia abad ini.

"Ngh- **_dammit!_** _I'm not a bitch who always do this_ _'disgusting thing'_ _with anyone but only with you, idiot!_ " seru Zero sambil kembali melempari wajah _pureblood_ yang tampan tapi menyebalkan dengan rumput yang berhasil ia cerabut paksa. Oh **_gosh_** Kaname, itu artinya kau orang yang dipilih oleh Zero!

"Maaf sayankku, _my dear Level E.. I can't be more gentle right now. Get used for it_." dan Kaname terus menghentak tegas ditiap sodokannya seolah menegaskan... **_who is the boss!_**

"Hhh... hh.. _I promise, I will gonna kill you.._ ahh~ ** _Shit!_** " desis Zero dengan mata memicing. " _And you'd better be responsible after this_ ," tambahnya. Entah apa yang dia maksud dengan 'tanggung jawab' itu.

"Urrhh.. _my dear_.. urrghh.. _responsible?_ Hahaha.." leader Kuran kembali tergelak penuh nada ledekan. "Apa kau akan hamil setelah ini? Ohh Zero-chan, aku akan teramat bahagia jika kau bisa hamil anakku." sebuah kalimat manis yang bermuatan sarkasme meluncur membelai indera pendengaran Zero.

Zero memiliki dendam pada vampire sejak kecil. Namun bertemu dengan Kaname, ohh ya ampun... rasanya dendam yang ia endap pada ras penghisap darah itu sudah terbentuk sejak ia belum dilahirkan! Keangkuhan, kesombongan dan pesona para mereka,- tak ada makhluk lainnya di dunia ini yang sanggup menandinginya.

Dan Zero bersumpah, tak akan pernah mau mengakui bahwa kaum vampire berada lebih superior darinya! Namun- lihat saja sekarang. Huh.

" _Just shut up and moan and enjoy it, slave_." kemudian Kaname makin beringas menyodok _spot_ Zero, mengakibatkan tuan _Hunter_ mengerang. Entah karena perih atau nikmat tiada tara,- Kaname tidak cukup tertarik untuk mengetahuinya.

" _You are.. so annoying and_ \- nghh _noisy!_ " rutuk Zero sambil mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dengan paksa, menarik tengkuk Kaname dan memaksanya untuk sebuah ciuman. Ohh Zero, bilang saja kau minta cium.

Kaname tak mengira Zero akan se- _desperado_ itu sampai-sampai menarik tengkuknya. Dan itu dijabani tuan Kuran dengan sebaik-baiknya. Lidah keduanya menari **_Salsa_** , mencoba saling mendominasi, juga sesekali menghisap serta menggigit kecil sebagai bumbu manisnya cumbuan mereka.

"Ngh-akkhh.." Zero terus menjerit mendesah dan berteriak. Entah, sudah tak ada bedanya. Kaname yang sekarang terlalu liar untuk dihentikan. Belum lagi si _pureblood_ ini bermulut tajam sekali.

Bagaimana Kaname tidak sinis pada si **_vamp hunter_** perak ini? Ia sudah gemas sedari awal mengenal Zero. Karena hanya pria ketus itu yang tak jatuh dalam pesonanya atau menjadi fans setianya seperti para siswa _day class_ di **_Cross Academy._**

Ahh, rupanya cinta terpendam seorang ** _leader Kuran?_** Setidaknya, bisa kan Zero sekali saja ikut _fanboyingan_ seperti yang lainnya ketika ia lewat agar Kaname bahagia. Oke, ini jadi aneh. **Pfftt!**

Kembali pada Zero yang kini mulai perlahan membuka cangkangnya dan menunjukkan sisi terdalamnya. Kaname tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini dan usai mereka bergelut bibir, mulut posesif tuan vampire yang terhormat merambah turun untuk menyesap puncak dada sang _hunter_ setelah merenggut paksa sisa kancing di kemeja Zero.

"Mmmhh.. ahh.." cumbuan liar mereka terpisah karena meskipun mereka makhluk abadi, namun saat bercinta pun tetap saja keduanya butuh bernafas.

"Umrrhhh.. sluurpphmm..." tuan Kuran menikmati tiap hisapan di puting Zero tanpa mempedulikan tampang si Level E yang - ough, sungguh erotis kalau tuan Kaname mau melirik sedikit.

Satu hal yang pasti, hati Kaname mendadak muncul bunga-bunga ketika mendengar hanya dirinya-lah yang telah menyentuh sang terkasihnya. Humm, sepertinya Zero tak perlu tau itu atau lelaki _silver_ ketus itu bisa melunjak nantinya. **Ahooii~**

Dikarenakan gemas bercampur bahagia karena bibit cintanya diguyur embun asmara sehingga kini menjadi segar kembali, Kaname kian bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur ganteng sambil mendengarkan alunan lenguhan dari bibir **_first-love_** -nya (HEH?) yang melebihi merdunya _Fur Elise._

"Ngh.. ahh.." Zero tak mau lagi menahan desahan-desahan gila saat Kaname terus bergerak secara liar di liang miliknya. Belum lagi hangat mulut si Kuran yang tiada henti memanjakan putingnya. Mata sang _hunter_ sayu melirik leher Kaname dan mengelusnya secara lembut.

Entah insting atau karena Zero sudah tak kuat mempertahankan _pride_ -nya, ia menjilat leher tuan Kuran dengan gerakan menggoda dan memberi gigitan kecil.

"Kaname... nghh.. _I want.. your.. blood._." bisik Zero pelan dan penuh nada harap. Tak ada hinaan atau cercaan. Seolah itu adalah permohonan dari sudut hati terdalam Zero. " _I.. wanna feel it_.. ahhnn.. _your real.. feeling_.. ennghh.." Nah Kaname, jika Zero sudah seperti ini meminta, bisakah kau menolak?

Keduanya tau persis, bahwa darah adalah media lain selain kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan- atau bahan rahasia terdalam dari seseorang. Namun, meski begitu, sang pemilik darah haruslah memberi ijin pada yang meminumnya dan membiarkannya mengetahui hal yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Hal ini berbeda dengan darah yang secara paksa diminum, tak lebih dari sekedar pemuas rasa lapar. Zero masih terus menjilati leher dominatornya seraya menatap sang _pureblood_ penuh tanda tanya.

"Nghh... Kaname...?"

Tuan tampan di atas Zero tersenyum. Ya, kali ini dia tak lagi menyeringai sinis atau sejenisnya. Kini ia telah memberikan pandangan lembutnya. Yeahh, sang serigala telah memberikan senyum hangat ke anak rusa dalam kuasanya.

" _You are willing for my blood,_ humm?" ditatapnya manik _ruby_ terang Zero. Dia sudah dalam stadium _sakaw,_ namun jiwa aslinya masih sadar dan mendamba Kaname. " _You know.. I've always have my eyes on you ever since you came here, in Cross Academy. But.. you never notice me until now. You are.. like an itchy feeling that I need to scratch_." Kaname... curhat? Yang benar saja? Tuan **_Almighty_** Kuran itu... menunjukkan isi hatinya nan terdalam?! Ohh Zero... berterimakasihlah pada _dewa Jasin_ (HAH? Laen fandom! :v )

Zero terpaku mendengar semua pengakuan Kaname. Mengetahui bagaimana seorang Kuran Kaname begitu menginginkan dirinya yang selalu di panggil Level E rendahan. Ohh ayolah, ini seperti dihangatkan oleh api yang selama ini membakarmu.

" _Go get mine, Zero. You may have all of mine..- my heart, my soul, and my blood though_." bisiknya lembut sembari menyibakkan helai _dark-brown_ di lehernya.

"Aku..." Zero tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia kemudian menjilati leher Kaname dan perlahan menancapkan taringnya di sana, di tempat yang sudah disediakan Kaname barusan.

Manis.

Tentu saja.

Dan lagi, ada sensasi bergelora dan sebuah kehangatan dari darah sang _pureblood_ Kuran, seolah mewakili sebuah perasaan yang tadi diungkapkan tuan _leader moon dorm._

"Mmmhh... Sluurp.." Zero menyudahi aksi minumnya, lalu menatap dua manik _crimson_ Kaname dengan violet miliknya. Seperti mencari sebuah kebohongan yang mungkin ada dibaliknya. **_But... he found nothing!_**

Kaname sungguh rela memberikan darah _pureblood-_ nya pada Zero tanpa keterpaksaan, membuat hati Zero dilingkupi perasaan hangat tak terkira. Padahal Kaname bisa saja menolaknya.

Ahh, bagaimana mungkin Kaname menolak orang yang selama ini telah merenggut semua hati dan perhatiannya? Bahkan melebihi yang ia rasakan pada Yuuki, atau bahkan pada Ichijou juga Aido. _Well_ , Zero melebihi mereka semua.

"Kaname.. _If you_ .. nnghh.." jangan lupakan pada posisi Kaname yang masih berada 'di dalam' Zero, sehingga erangan kecil itu tadi muncul. ".. _.really serious... about me_.. hnghh.. _drink.._ hhh.. _my blood_.. _and you will know_.. anhh.. _my real feeling_." desah Zero sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang dominator dan ia meremas erat baju Kaname, membiarkan lehernya terekspos bebas pada pandangan vampire di atasnya.

Darah Kaname berdesir serasa membara menerjang tubuh dinginnya, melelehkan segala galau yang berpendar sebelumnya ketika mendengar penawaran tuan Kiryuu.

"Zero~" irama hentakan di pinggulnya melambat mengiringi tatapan lembut tuan Kuran pada lelaki di bawahnya. Tangan sedingin salju itu menyisir syahdu helaian silver sang pemilik _bloody rose._ " _Lemme taste your feeling. I'm gonna dig it and find it myself._ "

Sejurus kemudian, Kaname menyibak beberapa helai perak Zero, menjilatinya dan juga mencumbunya sebentar untuk kemudian merobek sedikit daging sang terkasihnya, memaksa _the sacred blood_ sang Level E mencuat berebut keluar.

Kaname segera menyesapnya. Tak berusaha rakus, karena ia meminumnya hanya sekedar agar mampu merasakan _the pure feeling_ yang Zero miliki padanya.

"Ummgghmm.. hmm.. sllrpppchmm.. ahh~ Zero..." bisik Kaname di telinga Kiryuu. " _It told me.. you are so crazy for me... and I am.. your biggest crush.. and.. you only have me as your salvatore._." kemudian dimundurkannya wajah sang Kuran demi menatap manik yang tadinya merah menyala kini telah berganti menjadi violet indah milik Zero.

Pipi Zero merona mendengar Kaname yang dengan entengnya mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan Zero melalui darahnya. Ohh ayolah, tidakkah vampire mesum itu tau bahwa kata-kata cinta dan sebagainya itu benar-benar memalukan bagi seorang _tsundere_ seperti Zero?

" _What a perfect Zero.. for me_.." lirih Kaname. " _But now, we have some urgent business down here, my dear_." ia melirik ke selatan tubuh mereka yang sedang menyatu sedari tadi.

"Ssshh.. **_Shut up!_** " Zero bagai terkena _panic attack_. " _You don't need to say it loud.._ hhh.." ketus Zero sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya ketika Kaname sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya.

Maka Kaname pun menghentak kembali pada irama cepat di hole itu, namun kini, nuansanya bukan lagi saling menaklukan, tapi saling memuaskan dan memberi yang terbaik.

Tapi, baru saja Zero hendak bernafas sedikit lega, Kaname- si _pureblood_ sialan yang sudah membuatnya gila- itu kembali mempercepat gerakannya hingga tuan _hunter_ memekik nikmat.

ll

O

 **Bersambung**

O

ll

Nah.. Nah.. belom pd bosen ama ini penpik, kan?

Sori nih adegannya hawt mulu.

Authnya emank kelewat mecum /slap/

Silahkan kalo yang mau kasi keripik.

Atau mungkin kepingin kenalan ama authnya /dobel slap/

Pokoknya ini sangat amat gak cocok untuk spesies humufobi,

karena apa? Karena bakal bertebaran lemon hardcore.

Ok, Nantikan chapter berikutnya yak!

See ya!

 ** _===RYUU===_**


	3. 3rd Bite

**Matsuri Hino** yang punya Vampire Knight. Gw cuma pengen have fun ama chara-charanya Beliau. Ijin yak gan!

FanFic ini base-nya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama neng **Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti** di grup all genre di FB : **_Animanga M 18+ Roleplay Indonesia._**

Gw edit dalam bentuk FF , semoga kalian suka.

* * *

A Vampire Knight FF

ll

O

ll

 **Will Hunt You... FOREVER!**

ll

O

ll

 _Pair = Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

 _Genre = YAOI, romance, adult, mature_

 _Rate = M – 18+_

ll

O

ll

 ** _Maka Kaname pun menghentak kembali pada irama cepat di hole itu, namun kini, nuansanya bukan lagi saling menaklukan, tapi saling memuaskan dan memberi yang terbaik._**

"Orrhh.. Zero.. _move.. your hips_.. orrghh.. _so tight.. it's perfect, dear.._ oorgghh.." tak lupa, untuk memberi kepuasan tambahan, tuan vampire juga memanjakan batang Zero yang mulai tegak karena _spot_ spesialnya tertohok dan ia mengocok dengan irama ** _hardcore._**

"Ahhhhh- _Shit...don't suddenly_ \- nnhhh... _move..like...that_...mmh..hhaa,,," Zero memprotes, namun toh dia tetap mengikuti perintah Kaname untuk menggerakan pinggulnya, naik dan turun. Belum lagi _manhood_ -nya yang disentuh oleh tangan hangat tuan Kuran membuat zero semakin lupa diri.

"Yeaaa.. _like... that, my dear... I.. love it.._ ergghh.. ggrhh.. hoorrghh.." Kaname menggeram puas sang _hunter_ menurutinya.

"HHhhhh.. Kana,,,me... _how long... you are,.. gonna.. cum?_ Ngghh... _I can't hold it.. any longer.._ " bisik Zero dengan nada bergetar. Yup ! Dia sudah hampir klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan Kaname belum menunjukan tanda akan klimaks. Wow! _What a monster_ , batin Zero.

Kaname membelai pipi Zero. "Kau benar-benar tak sabaran, _my rose_ (mengambil dari nama senjata kesayangan Zero). Kenapa kau tak mengatakan dari tadi, humm? **_HotRod_** -ku ini bisa kukendalikan kapanpun aku mau.. _Ok, My dear hunter, let's cum together_." dengan santainya Kaname mengatakan itu. Mungkin batin Zero, _what the fuck you damn vamp!_. Haha.

"Apa?!" Zero hampir memekik kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Kaname memang sedang bermain-main.

" _I'll give you my pure feeling.. my sacred liquid.. just for my_ Zero." Kaname menahan tawanya saat melihat muka sebal Zero. "Dan semoga kau hamil, sayank~" imbuhnya lirih di telinga Zero.

Zero sudah merasakan cenut kesal di kepalanya. Belum lagi bisikan Kaname yang mengatakan soal hamil dan semacamnya. Oh, demi seluruh iblis di neraka, tolong ijinkan Zero untuk menyumpal mulut _pureblood_ tampan ini dengan _bloody rose_ miliknya.

Setelah itu, tuan Kuran mulai melecutkan miliknya, memompa mengaduk liang _virgin_ Zero tanpa jeda, juga tanpa kompromi pada pekikan Zero yang meminta berhenti. Ahh, bagaimana Kaname bisa berhenti bila wajah di bawahnya itu begitu erotis ditambah muka memerah, kacau dan saliva meleleh di sudut bibir, pula menatapnya dengan manik violet sayu. Ohh, Kaname bisa gila kalau ini harus berhenti. Jangan harap, Zero. Bertahanlah beberapa saat lagi, tuan **_hotshot_**.

"Zero.. orggh.. kau.. Ze... oorghh.. _too good_.. orghh.. _I'm._. Zeroo.. Ze... **hoorrgghhhhh!** " dengan hentakan final yang tegas dan dalam, Kaname berhasil menggenangi liang _virgin_ Zero menggunakan cairan menyehatkannya.

"Aaaahhh..Kana...meehh~~ hhhh..." Zero memekik kaget saat merasakan cairan hangat serasa mengaduk isi perutnya. Lengket dan ohh...sensasi aneh yang sulit terdefinisi.

"Hooorrhhh~ Zeeerooo~" tuan _almighty pureblood_ masih saja mengumandangkan nama terkasihnya. Tangannya masih tetap mengocok cepat _manhood_ yang akan meledak sebentar lagi. Bagamanapun ia tetap musti bertanggung jawab untuk hal itu, kan?

"Mmmhh...hhh... Kana..me.. _faster.. please_..." desah Zero meminta Kaname untuk mempercepat kocokan. Tangannya mengalung erat di leher tuan _pureblood_ , seolah tak memiliki pegangan lain untuk bersandar, "Nghhh.." _Oh my_ , ini pengalaman pertama yang sungguh berkesan bagi seorang Zero Kiryuu.

Kaname tersenyum puas menyaksikan raut kacau Zero yang mengiba. Jiwa dominatornya kembali terbangkitkan.

"Kau.. memang tuan _hunter_ yang banyak mau, _nee?_ Fhufuu~" ledek Kaname namun tentu ini tidak lagi bermuatan sarkasme seperti sebelumnya. Hanya ledekan manis biasa, **ehem!**

Setelah itu _leader of Kuran_ mempercepat kocokannya. Dan bersyukurlah kau Zero, karena ** _precum_** -mu bagaikan pelumas yang memudahkan aksi tuan vampire tampan di atasmu..

Dilihatnya sang kepala _silver_ mengerang melenguh dan makin erat membelit leher Kaname. "Keluarkan yang banyak, sayank.. jangan ragu, itu demi kesehatanmu." apakah kini Kaname berubah menjadi Dokter? Ahh entahlah, yang penting, lihat saja kondisi Zero tengah diambang limit.

"Akhhhhh~~ **_dammit_**... Kana...mehh.. _I'm gonna_... nhhh... **aahh~** " dan kocokan itu serta nada _teasing_ dari Kaname sukses membuat Zero mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya-untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tubuh pemburu vampire itu lemas seketika dan nafasnya memburu seperti habis berlari selama berjam-jam. "Hhhh...hhhaa...hhaa.. Kana...me... aku..." oke, rasanya seperti _speechless_ seketika, setelah kau melewati hari yang panas bersama si _pureblood_ tampan dan suka menggoda ini.

 ** _Oh my_** , karena saking malunya, Zero menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan berharap si _pureblood_ tak dapat melihat muka tampannya sedang merona hebat, serta jantungnya juga berdetak gila. Walau seharusnya vampire tak memiliki detak jantung. **Ahaa.**

Kaname merunduk dan menjilati ceceran kental Zero yang ada di perut sang hunter. Ia biarkan saja tuan _silver_ menghabiskan rona di wajahnya. Apa dikira Kaname tak tau? Ohh jangan menyepelekan mata seorang _pureblood._

Oh Kuran, sebaiknya kau harus bertanggung jawab jika setelah ini Zero menjadi semakin sensitif.

Usai membersihkan cairan vitamin milik Zero, Kaname yang merasa bertanggung jawab, bangkit dan membopong tubuh telanjang tuan Kiryuu untuk dibawa ke... peraduannya. Eaaa~ Apakah tuan Kuran berencana membuat **_sequel_** baru percintaan panas mereka?

"Jangan meronta. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman." Membuat nyaman? Di atas ranjangnya? Ohh, seolah sang laba-laba berkata pada serangga, 'datanglah ke rumahku, kau akan kenyang' dan kau pasti tau kelanjutannya. **Pfftt!**

"Csk, _I'll kill you after this_ ," Zero terus saja mengomel sepanjang perjalanan menuju **_Moon Dorm_** , sesekali melirik Kaname yang terus mengeluarkan aura seduktif seolah ingin mengajaknya bermain ke ronde kedua.

Sesampai di **_Moon Dorm_** , di kamar sang _leader_ trah Kuran, ia membaringkan tubuh polos Tuan _Bloody Rose_ di atas ranjang empuknya.

"Apa kau masih ingin merasakan kasih sayangku hingga pagi menjelang? Atau kau ingin memejamkan matamu sejenak?" Tuan Kuran begitu _gentle_ -nya memeluk sang terkasih dan menanyakan terlebih dahulu.

Bagaimanapun ini adalah malam pertama untuk sang _silver_. Kaname tak mau Zero kolaps. Ia bisa menunggu kalaupun harus seperti itu..

Hahha, apa ini berarti Kaname masih bisa beberapa _sequel_ lagi? _What a beast_. Pfftt.. Zero, _i warn you_.. kau berhadapan dengan **_beast._**

"Kaname... Kau.. yakin tentang hubungan kita...? Maksudku, kau ini _pureblood_ dan aku _hunter_ , seharusnya kau .. dijodohkan dengan Yuuki, bukan aku..." ada ekspresi bingung dan ragu dari wajah sang _hunter_ saat menanyakan tentang hubungan mereka.

Kaname tersenyum seraya menyisir helaian _silver_ terkasihnya dengan jemari .

"Y _ou are the one I have always love from the beginning. No one else. So please don't doubt my feeling._ " bisik sang _leader_ , sarat aura posesif.

Manik violet Zero terus menatap manik _crimson_ di depannya dengan penuh tanya. Ia bahkan harus menelan ludah untuk menahan wangi menggoda yang terus menguar dari tubuh Kaname.

Arrggh! Terkutuklah para _pureblood_ dan pesonanya !

"Bukankah ini jadi lebih menarik? Cinta terlarang _pureblood_ dan _hunter_ -nya.. Zero-chan.. jadilah _hunter_ -ku.. _Hunt me every second of your life, and I'll give all of me.. all of me.. for u..only.._ " ucapnya sambil kecupi bibir kenyal Zero yang sering menyemburkan kalimat ambigu.

"Kau ini masokis atau apa? _But well_ , kukabulkan! _I'm gonna hunt you down in the rest of your life_ , bahkan takkan kuberikan kau pada Yuuki." Zero membalas kecupan Kaname dengan menggigit dan menghisap bibir sang _pureblood_ , seolah tak mau ciuman itu berakhir terlalu cepat.

"Nampaknya kau harus tidur, _my dear._. karena ocehanmu sudah mulai ngawur.." imbuh Kaname karena Zero menyebut nama sang adik tuan Kuran. Ya, Yuuki Cross-anak angkat pemilik _Cross Academy_ \- adalah adik kandung Kaname.

Satu point, Kaname benar soal Zero yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya karena ucapannya mulai ambigu. Dan tahukah Kuran? Itu semua salahmu!

"Csk, _it's all your fault, idiot,_ " desis Zero, menghela nafas panjang. " _Listen_ , aku hanya ingin memperjelas hal ini, Kuran. Kau tahu bahwa-vampire itu makhluk yang posessif-di mana mereka hanya berpasangan sekali seumur hidup dan... tak akan berganti pasangan sampai salah satunya-mati." ujar Zero serius.

"Humfh, kau mulai cerewet, tuan _hunter_." Kaname merengkuh tubuh telanjang Zero. Dan seperti kebiasaan si perak _tsundere_ satu ini, kalau belum berdebat, belum puas rasanya.

"Dan kau juga tahu, hubungan antar lelaki itu hal yang **_taboo..!_** Bahkan di dunia manusia sekalipun. Apalagi-kau _pureblood_ dan aku- seorang level-bukan! Aku seorang _hunter_." tambah Zero.

"Hm.. _wakatta~ wakatta~ [= aku tau~ aku tau~]_ aku sdh tau itu semua, sayank. Kalau kau masih ngoceh lagi, kuanggap kau menginginkan ronde berikutnya, karena kau tampak segar bugar dan bersemangat.." sebuah kalimat yang pastinya bakal membungkam sang _hunter_ dikarenakan merenteng berbagai aturan dan konsekuensi dasar (?) tentang vampire dan hubungan sejenis.

"Apa ?!" Zero langsung memberikan protes karena Kaname jelas-jelas sedang mencoba menggodanya sampai menyebut ronde kedua. " _Oh my._.. sekarang aku benar-benar 100% yakin kau itu hanyalah _pureblood_ mesum yang gila sex! Tak heran kau sangat pintar menggoda," komentar si hunter, entah maksudnya mengejek atau malah memuji. **Jiahaa~**

"Asalkan kau tetap setia di sisiku, maka aku tak butuh lainnya. Apa itu cukup untuk menyumpal mulut bawelmu?" Ohohoo~ kemana _lovey dovey_ beberapa menit lalu? Jangan-jangan setelah ini terjadi pertarungan sengit di kamar ini.

"Oh? Jadi kau keberatan akan mulutku yang bawel ini, tuan _pureblood?_ Lalu kenapa kau tidak cari saja vampire lain yang mau bercinta denganmu tanpa protes dan akan selalu menurut padamu, ' **Kaname-sama** '?" kali ini Zero berbalik dan menatap Kaname dengan wajah kesal. Ohh dan bahkan wajah itu masih terkesan manis saja walau menyebalkan.

Zero menarik selimut dan samar-samar dapat mendengar suara menggoda dari Kaname yang sedang mencoba memancing emosinya.

"Humph." Tuan Kuran mendengus geli. "Bahkan wajah _tsundere_ -mu itu sangat seksi di mataku. Makin kau _tsundere_ , makin membuatku terangsang, tuan _hunter_." tanpa mempedulikan Zero yang _ngedumel ora karuan_ (?) , Kaname malah mengusap-usap bibir kenyal yang tadi ia sesap sesukanya.

Zero hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan Kaname yang terus menggodanya soal _tsundere_ serta terus memainkan bibir manisnya.

"Tak kusangka, bibir seseksi ini, sering mengeluarkan kata-kata ketus untukku." Eaaa~ Kaname Kuran balik memberikan pujian berselimut sindiran.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan para vampire. Mereka tidak menggairahkan lagi bagiku. Lebih asik main-main dengan tuan _hunter_ saja." Kuran masih menelusuri garis bibir Zero, beserta mata yang intens menatap bibir itu, seakan ia sedang memulas sesuatu di situ. Dan ia tak melihat raut Zero yang sepertinya telah muncul tanda entah itu perempatan atau pertigaan di kening tuan Kiryuu mendengar kalimat Kaname yang diucapkan enteng begitu saja.

"Hmm.. jadi kau lebih suka 'bermain' dengan _hunter_ daripada vampire jinak yang akan menuruti semua kemauanmu,huh?"  
Pada detik berikutnya, Zero membuka mulutnya dan ***chomp*!** -menggigit jari nakal _leader_ Kuran yang sedari tadi bermain-main di mulutnya.

" _Be careful, vampire.. You are playing with a hunter. A dreadful ones_.." tegas Zero diwarnai dengan sebuah seringaian tampan serta tatapan nakal yang langsung menghujam dua manik _crimson_ Kaname.

 ***slurp*** Zero menjilati darah yang keluar dari jari Kaname dan melirik sang _pureblood_ yang tengah terkekeh pelan melihat kalimat tantangan yang diberikan oleh sang _hunter_.

Tuan _pureblood_ nan tampan itu hanya terkekeh geli. Zero sungguh _tsundere_ dalam segala hal. Perkataan juga perbuatan. Namun Kaname tak mempermasalahkannya karena itu justru tampak maniiiss bagi tuan Kuran. Seolah... menambah semangat Kaname untuk giat mem- _bully_ Zero. **HEH?!**

" _Don't laugh! I'll kill you after this. So you've got to make sure that no one else can touch you but me...! No one else can make you suffer but me...! No one else can bite you but only me...! No one else can kill you except me..._ " entah refleks atau apa, Zero menyentuh pipi Kaname dan mengucapkan kalimat itu begitu posessif.

" _And remember,_ Kaname.. _no one else can love you.. but_... zz..." kalimat terakhir belum selesai diucapkan, namun Zero sudah terlebih dulu terlelap ke alam mimpi karena terlalu _'exhausted'_

Mungkin Kaname harus menunggu kesempatan berikutnya agar bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. **Hoho.**

" _Hunter_ yang cerewet.. " bisik Kaname saat Zero telah tepar di sisinya. " _Fhufuu~_ Kau pikir sedang berurusan dengan siapa, hemm? Justru kau yang harus hati-hati, karena berurusan dengan _pureblood_ sepertiku yang amat sangat posesif, pencemburu dan... hemm.. mungkin sedikit gila.. _fhuhuhuu~_ " dielusnya helaian poni _silver_ Zero yang menutupi matanya.

" _My Zero, you are so damn gorgeous creature I wanna treasure. So... be ready.. I'm gonna drag you down in my hell.. my sweetful hell...of lust._ " tambahnya.

Direngkuhnya tubuh telanjang Zero untuk dibawa ke dalam pelukannya. Kening yang tertutupi helaian perak itu pun terkecup lembut bibir dingin sang _leader_ Kuran.

" _Oyasumi [=selamat tidur], my love.._. Temui aku disepanjang sisa hidupmu... _. after this_..." lalu ia pun pejamkan mata. Tidur-tidur ala ayam, getoo. Bukankah vampir tidur hanya di siang hari, kan? Dan ini masih menjelang subuh doang. **Ahaaii!**

ll

O

 **Bersambung**

O

ll

Nah.. Nah.. belom pd bosen ama ini penpik, kan?

Sori nih adegannya hawt mulu.

Authnya emank kelewat mecum /slap/

Silahkan kalo yang mau kasi keripik.

Atau mungkin kepingin kenalan ama authnya /dobel slap/

Pokoknya ini sangat amat gak cocok untuk spesies humufobi,

karena apa? Karena bakal bertebaran lemon hardcore.

Ok, Nantikan chapter berikutnya yak!

See ya!

 ** _===RYUU===_**


	4. 4th Bite

**Matsuri Hino** yang punya Vampire Knight. Gw cuma pengen have fun ama chara-charanya Beliau. Ijin yak gan!

FanFic ini base-nya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama neng **Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti** di grup all genre di FB : **_Animanga M 18+ Roleplay Indonesia._**

Gw edit dalam bentuk FF , semoga kalian suka.

* * *

A Vampire Knight FF

ll

O

ll

 **Will Hunt You... FOREVER!**

ll

O

ll

 _Pair = Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

 _Genre = YAOI, romance, adult, mature_

 _Rate = M – 18+_

ll

O

ll

Siang tak terasa sudah mejelang. Zero hari ini berada di kediaman Kaname di _Moon Dorm_ karena semalam dia dan Kaname telah melalui malam yang sangat istimewa.

Tuan Kaname Kuran yang teramat ganteng ini sedang bersantai di kamarnya bersama sang kekasih baru, Zero. Eits tunggu, apa tidak salah ketik? Errr.. sepertinya tidak.

Mereka bersantai di siang nan cerah ini usai melewati malam yang... melelahkan, **ehem!**

"Zero, usahakan jangan membaca sembari tidur begitu. Sayangilah matamu. Kalau kau tak menyayangi dirimu, bagaimana kau bisa menyayangiku, humm?" Kaname mulai melantunkan wejangannya.

Zero hanya melirik dari ujung matanya mendengar celotehan Kaname, dan kembali fokus membaca bukunya. "Berisik, urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Kuran." desisnya. Jika sudah menyebut kata 'Kuran' itu artinya Zero sedang berada dalam mode _tsundere_ sok _cool_ dengan _pride_ yang masih utuh.

Dan jika kau mau tahu, buku apa yang dibaca Zero? Oh, tidak usah kepo, itu hanya buku tentang bagaimana cara mengatasi _seme-seme_ mesum yang suka menggoda..

Tapi ternyata, Zero lebih kepo dari author duga, ia melirik Kaname dan buku yang dibacanya dengan diam-diam. Takutnya buku yang dibaca Kaname adalah novel mesum seperti _Icha Icha Paradise._

Sang _leader_ menghela nafas. Ia sudah mengira pasti Zero kembali ke bentuk asal bila siang begini. Kaname berharap hari cepat menjadi malam supaya Zero agak lengah dan itu tandanya... _party time_ untuk sang vampire.

"Hghh~ Aku jadi curiga, bahwa kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Hei _hunter_ , apa ucapanmu semalam itu hanya _copy paste_ kalimat dari buku yang sedang kau baca itu?" Nah.. Nah.. tuan Kuran sepertinya mulai minta perhatian si pemburu yang semalam justru diburu.

"Dengar vampire," Zero menutup bukunya dan memberi _glare_ tajam pada Kaname dengan manik violetnya yang manis. "Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengatakan 'cinta' padamu. Mungkin itu cuma imajinasimu saja," komentar Zero sinis, enggan mengakui apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Toh dia sedang dalam kondisi _pride_ yang terisi 100% penuh, jadi harus dimanfaatkan.

"Buku apa yang kau baca, _Mr. HotShot?_ Kuharap bukan buku picisan." imbuh Kaname. Bah, padahal ia sendiri sedang membaca buku kamasutra yaoi.

"Dan jika kau mau tahu, aku sedang membaca novel romansa pembunuhan tentang seorang vampire dan _hunter_ , di mana _ending-_ nya berakhir dengan matinya si vampire di tangan sang _hunter_ ," jawab Zero dingin, bohong tentu saja. Justru _ending_ buku itu adalah _happy ending_ , seperti novel-novel cinta pada umumnya.

 _Well_ , karena sekarang ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan Zero, maka ia musti tau trik dan cara serta posisi terbaik untuk melayani sang _uke._ Ini kan buku yang baik. **Ehem!**

Memancing amarah seorang _tsundere_ , adalah teori dasar untuk memancing perhatiannya. Dan sepertinya, _pureblood_ yang tidak tahu diri itu, tahu cara menarik perhatian seorang Zero Kiryuu.

Berharap ucapannya yang setajam pisau itu mampu membungkam Kaname-atau tidak?

Tuan Kuran mendengus senang pancingannya berhasil. Toh daritadi ia sudah gatal ingin menggoda sang kekasih yang dalam _full tank pride_.

Melihat Zero kini tegak duduk -mungkin karena saking kekinya- Kaname memburu dan mendekap sang _hunter_ dari belakang kursi seraya menjepitkan jarinya di pipi tuan Kiryuu untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Apakah aku musti melakukannya lagi agar memorimu kembali, humm?" ancamnya yang begitu mesra mengundang.

Manik violet Zero membulat sempurna saat bibir kenyal Kaname itu kembali mencumbu miliknya.

Oh no ! siaga 1, Zero kau harus waspada !

Namun sepertinya ciuman singkat itu memang cukup ampuh untuk mengembalikan ingatan Zero tentang malam yang panas kemarin. Lihat saja, pipi sang _hunter_ kembali memerah dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka untuk melontarkan protes tapi tidak bisa.

"Tsk, jangan macam-macam, Kaname. Kita baru melakukannya kemarin malam," ucap Zero mengalihkan pandangannya. Nah kan, akhirnya dia mengakui. Dia bahkan sudah memanggil 'Kaname' dan bukan 'Kuran' lagi.

Tuan _leader_ terkekeh singkat. "Akhirnya kau ingat juga, _my dear_." ucapnya parau. Mungkin tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tersedak nafsu, **ahaa!**

"Satu hal yang patut kau tau, bila kau telah mencicip rasa darahku.. _my pureblood_.. maka.. kau takkan bisa meneguk satu tetespun darah vampire lain, apapun jenisnya. Karena tenggorokanmu akan terbakar. " ucap Kaname dengan nada berat dan dalam.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya itu hanya dusta semata, akal-akalan tuan _leader_ saja supaya Zero tidak selingkuh dengan lainnya. Fufufu~ _You know_ lah, vampire kan makhluk pencemburu. Catat itu dalam notesmu, Zero.

"Jadi aku hanya bisa meminum darahmu saja, huh ?" tanya Zero sinis. Ia tahu bahwa Kaname mungkin hanya main-main. "Kalau begitu, apa _bloody rose-_ ku juga hanya bisa menembak jantungmu saja, Kaname-senpai?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai nakal, mendekatkan _bloody rose_ di dada sang _pureblood_ sekaligus wajah keduanya yang juga berdekatan hingga bisa merasakan hangat nafas masing-masing.

" _My.. my.._ " sambung sang vampire saat Zero menempelkan _bloody rose_ -nya ke dada sang _pureblood_. " _Dear, not only your bloody rose can.. but your lilac eyes, your sweet glare... they can shoot my heart and kill all my pain, my hunger._. " nah..nah.. tuan Kuran mulai menguarkan jurus dewa asmaranya. Telunjuknya mengusap pelan bibir ketus tuan _hunter_.

" _Will you.. satisfy my hunger, my dear?_ " suara Kaname kian parau dengan pandangan seduktif seraya dadanya maju menekan pistol Zero, yang mau tak mau membuat menjauhkan benda mengkilat tersebut.

Entah sudah berapa kali Zero mengutuk _pureblood_ satu ini karena mulut manisnya yang berbisa juga pesonanya terlalu menggoda.

"Kaname.. _you_.." protes dari Zero terdengar begitu pelan. Entah karena aura dominasi plus seduktif yang tiba-tiba menguar dari tubuh sang _pureblood, m_ embuat otaknya menjadi hilang kontrol.

Iseng-iseng, Zero mencoba cara lain. Ia menarik kerah baju Kaname dan menempelkan hidung keduanya hingga bisa saling mencium aroma masing-masing. Aroma Kaname seperti aroma _coffee_ yang membuat Zero tak bisa tidur dan-membuat sang _hunter_ selalu terjaga.

" _What a naughty vampire, It's still morning and you are already hungry_ , hmmm?" bisik Zero, mencoba terdengar seduktif dan tak mau selalu kalah di dominasi oleh sang _pureblood._

" _You curse me as a naughty vamp. But look what u did_." kalimat singkat namun pekat oleh sindiran. Dan tentu saja tuan _silverette_ merona kembali dan mencoba memundurkan wajahnya.

Namun sayang sekali, Zero, tuan Kuran sudah lebih dulu menahan tengkukmu dan kini ia telah menyumpalkan bibirnya untuk menyesap segala tsundere di bibirmu.

"Hurrmmchh.. urrmmcchh.." pagutan keduanya saling tak mau mengalah. Sama-sama ingin menaklukkan dan juga sama-sama mencari kenikmatan.

"Mmpphh.. Khh.. name... hh.." Zero mati-matian menolak ciuman panas itu. Bukan menolak karena dia tak suka, tapi karena takut dia akan lupa diri lagi seperti semalam.

Saat cumbuan membara itu tengah seru-serunya, tiba-tiba _leader of Kuran_ itu menarik mundur wajahnya dan otomatis ciuman keduanya terputus.

Beruntung,ciuman itu segera berakhir dan zero bisa kembali mengatur nafas serta akal sehatnya.

Kaname bisa menyaksikan betapa terengahnya nafas mesum Zero. Sedangkan Kaname? Ia sudah piawai soal itu, sehingga ia masih tampak tenang, meski _kokoro_ -nya kebat-kebit sumringah.

"Aku haus." seenaknya saja ia beranjak bangkit menuju meja di situ untuk menuang kopi. Mata _crimson_ -nya melirik, siapa tau Zero mengikutinya, memeluknya dari belakang dan mengiba pemuasan lebih lanjut- ahh itu hanya ada di roman picisan, Kaname. _Don't wish too much 'bout_ Zero. Hnhh~ tak mungkin kan seorang tsundere seperti si perak akan melakukan hal ajaib romantis tadi? Atau-mungkin?

Zero melirik Kaname yang beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju dapur. " _Wait_ -" ia menarik tangan Kaname dan terdiam sejenak seolah mau mengatakan sesuatu.

Kaname melirik sambil menolehkan kepala _dark brown-_ nya ke belakang sedikit.

"Aku- mau- kopi juga," ujar Zero lirih, seolah itu bukanlah kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ambil bersama." demikian keputusan tuan Kuran. Dan tangan yang tadinya dicekal Zero -entah si _tsundere_ itu sadar atau tidak- menjadi yang kini mencekal, -lebih tepatnya menggenggam-. Lihatlah, _how romantic_ ~ berjalan bergandengan menuju.. dapur. Pfftt ~ ok, tak mengapa. Mungkin harus perlahan dulu, _step by step_ bagi keduanya untuk mempererat ikatan yang sudah mulai terjalin.

Sesampai di dapur nan sepi.. -ohh apakah _leader_ ganteng kita ini meliburkan seluruh pelayan dan vampire lainnya ke Bali atau Hawaii?-.. genggaman itu dilepas supaya tuan Kuran bisa menyeduh kopinya.

"Zero, ambilkan gelas di rak sana." titahnya bernada superior. Tampaknya mulut ketus itu akan membuka untuk memberikan serentetan kalimat penolakan atau apa, tapi nyatanya pria _silver_ itu patuh dan berjalan ke rak yang dimaksud.

"Kau ingin... kopimu pahit atau manis seperti bibirmu, _dear?_ " tiba-tiba Kuran mesum itu sudah ada tepat di belakang Zero dan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang sang _hunter_ dan tangan lainnya membelai tengkuk Zero lalu naik ke puncak kepala _silver-_ nya.

Ahh, bisa dirasakan kegugupan pria _level E_ itu dari pejaman matanya dan debar jantung yang cepat. Kaname bisa mengetahuinya... dan ia... menikmati itu semua.

Zero tidak tahu antara benci dan cinta, itu sesuatu yang berbeda? Nyatanya, orang yang kau benci dan kau cintai sama-sama sosok yang selalu kau ingat dalam memorimu.

Awalnya Zero yakin 100% bahwa ia membenci _pureblood_ sombong yang sok tampan-seperti Kaname.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang, hanya sebuah sentuhan di tengkuk dan puncak kepalanya saja, sudah membuat jantung Zero kalang-kabut. Belum lagi desahan nafas hangat yang menyapu langsung di telinga Zero, mengakibatkan sang _hunter_ menjadi makin gila.

"Ngh. Kaname... _Stop playing_ ar-hmph.." Zero hendak berbalik dan memberi protes pada sang _pureblood,_ namun baru saja setengah mulut itu membuka, sudah langsung dibungkam.

"Mmhh.. aahh.. aku berubah pikiran," bisik Zero pelan, melirik tajam pada manik _crimson_ Kaname. " _I want._.." Zero menarik kerah baju kaname hingga sedikit menunduk. " _You._..."

Tuan _pureblood_ menyeringaikan kemenangannya. Pengalamannya sebagai pembawa acara (bukaaann!), ahh.. sebagai vampire ratusan tahun dalam menangani sifat manusia dan jenisnya telah berhasil menundukkan tuan _hunter_ dengan segala ke- _tsundere-_ annya.

Zero telah ada dalam genggamannya. Dalam kuasanya. Yang takkan pernah ia hibahkan pada siapapun. ** _Never!_**

Manik _amethyst_ Zero membulat sejenak saat protesnya lagi-lagi digagalkan oleh si pemilik manik _crimson_. Seolah ia tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan sendiri yang merupakan undangan terbuka kepada sang _pureblood_ , Zero- mengingkari _pride-_ nya sendiri dan lebih memilih menuruti tubuh, nafsu serta hatinya.

Tangan yang biasa digunakan untuk mengancam sang _pureblood_ dengan _bloody rose_ itu pun ikut bermain, menyelusup masuk di balik kemeja tipis Kaname. Menyelusuri setiap jenjang tubuh sang _pureblood_ yang berotot serta hangat.

"Mmmhh.. aah.. Kaname... _bed... now._.." lirih Zero, menggunakan kesempatan langka kala ciuman itu terhenti sejenak,. Oke, dia tidak mau seluruh punggungnya pegal dan kulitnya yang mulus tergores karena percintaan di tempat yang tak seharusnya.  
Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah pernah merasakan bercinta di alam bebas kan?

Dan akibat melihat manik _lilac_ Zero nan sayu tertutupi kabut cinta, ditambah bisikan mesra tuan Kiryuu yang membelai indera pendengarannya, maka ia tak ada pilihan lain selain membopong kekasihnya untuk kembali ke peraduannya.

Berterimakasihlah Kaname karena ia seorang vampire dimana tenaga adalah _unlimited_. Bayangkan saja bila ia manusia biasa, takkan ada adegan romantis seperti gendong-gendongan begini, mengingat bobot tubuh mereka sepadan.

" _My dear... as your wish.. I will give all of mine_." ucapnya seraya rebahkan tubuh jangkung Zero perlahan ke atas lembutnya peraduan sang _pureblood_ yang nyaman.

" _What about... we'll make love until dawn?_ " bisik Kaname santai yang ditanggapi belalak protes Zero. Namun _silver_ _tsundere_ itu belum sempat mengalunkan kicauannya, tuan vampire ganteng kita ini sudah menyumpal mulut tersebut dan tak memberi celah Zero untuk berkata maupun bernafas teratur.

"Urrmmchh.. Hummchh.. Zero~ " deram Kaname disela cumbu posesifnya. Tangannya tak mau tinggal diam dan merayap seenaknya kemana saja, asalkan itu masih wilayah tubuh Zero.

 _Dark crimson leader of Kuran_ menyapu tiap keindahan yang terpapar di hadapannya takkala ia berhasil melucuti helaian kain Zero begitu mereka telah sampai di peraduan empuk sang vampire. Jangan kuatir, Zero, kasurnya dari _dunlopill_ ** terbaik (huss gak boleh promo kalo gak dibayar), sehingga kaian berdua akan merasakan sedang terayun-ayun di awan nantinya.

" _So beauty... Beautiful and vulnerable_.." jemari Kaname menyusuri leher, lalu ke dada, memberikan beberapa lingkaran di seputar puting sang _level E_ , dan kemudian turun ke bawah ke pusat tubuh sang _Hunter_ , *** (gak boleh sebut merk juga).

Tuan _pureblood_ terkekeh sebentar melihat batang musim semi Zero berkedut tiap jemari Kaname mengusapnya.

"Zero... Zero.. Zero... _I'm still touching it with my tip of my point finger. What if I touch it with my lips.. or my tongue? How cute._." Kaname, seperti biasanya, ingin bermain-main dulu dengan mangsa tercintanya. Apalah gunanya jadi predator jika tak bisa bermain dahulu dengan si mangsa. Huss Kaname, ibu bilang tak boleh main-main dengan makananmu. Tapi Kaname justru menemukan libido tersendiri saat ia berhasil menggoda Zero, membuat si tuan ketus itu merona. Itu sudah menjadi khayalan Kaname semenjak Zero datang ke rumah tuan Cross. **_Geez_** , kau telah mengincarnya semenjak itu, Kuran? Benar-benar mesum.

"Mengeranglah, Zero.. Berikan aku suaramu yang terbaik karena aku juga ingin memberikan milikku yang terbaik untukmu saja sepanjang sisa hidupmu." Kaname paling suka mengumandangkan kalimat vulgar nan seksi memenuhi telinga dan memori tuan _silver_ agar tak pernah melupakannya secuilpun.

Zero melenguh, tubuhnya membusur mendamba lebih. " _Pervert hunter_ , fufuu~" lalu diraupnya kejantanan tuan Kiryuu oleh Kaname untuk dilumat dalam rongga hangat mulut sang _leader_. Dan Zero terlonjak. Itulah yang diinginkan Kuran Kaname.

Zero tahu bahwa baru saja bermain dengan binatang buas yang lepas dari kandang.  
 _Vampire is just beast in human form, He always believe in that._

 _And even until now-_

Lihat saja bagaimana _pureblood_ liar itu terus mempermainkan tubuhnya, juga mempermainkan nafasnya yang seakan setiap deru nafasnya selalu menyebut nama Kaname.

"Mmhh... aahhh... Ka.. namee... _that's not fair_ ," desis Zero ketika mulut nakal sang _pureblood_ kini tak lagi menyerukan kalimat nakal namun sudah sibuk bermain di bawah tubuh tuan _hunter_. Menggoda titik sensitif _hunter_ kita yang sedang diburu oleh mangsanya sendiri.

Tangan Zero sibuk meremas surai coklat Kaname, sementara bibirnya terus mendesah dan meminta agar sang _pureblood_ berhenti mempermainkan dirinya.

"Ngghh,,, _I ... want to.. do ... it too.._. Kaname... nnhh.." desah Zero, melirik pria di bawahnya dengan manik violet yang penuh dengan nafsu membara.

Dan satu lagi, Zero lupa satu hal, dia mungkin _hunter_... tapi dia juga seorang vampire.

 _In other words, he's also beast in human form... Beast that was already blind in love and lust-_ -

 **-[ KETERANGAN : ]-**

 **-** ** _Tsundere = sikap keras di luar tapi sebenarnya lembut di dalam hatinya. Atau, bilang tidak di mulut , tapi iya di hati._**

 ** _\- Seme = orang yang bertindak sebagai dominan dalam hubungan di genre YAOI, atau bisa dibilang orang yang berperan sebagai lelaki seperti halnya dalam hubungan straight._**

 ** _-Uke = kebalikan dari Seme, yaitu orang yang di dominasi dalam hubungan di genre YAOI, atau yang berperan sebagai wanita seperti halnya dalam hubungan straight._**

 ** _\- Icha Icha Paradise = buku mesum karangan Jiraiya dalam animanga Naruto._**

ll

O

 **Bersambung**

O

ll

 **Yeaahh! Kelar juga suntingan untuk chapter ini :v**

 **Belum bosen kan? Simak terus yak gais!**

 **Thanks bgt utk yg udh baca.**

 **Dan monggo yg mau komen atau nanya-nanya.**

 **Mo kenalan ama authnya juga boleh.**

 **Tenang aja, authnya gak gigit kok, krn yg demen gigit kan duo KaZe.**

 **Eaaaa~ :"V**

 **See ya next chapter!**

 ** _===RYUU===_**


	5. 5th Bite

**Matsuri Hino** yang punya Vampire Knight. Gw cuma pengen have fun ama chara-charanya Beliau. Ijin yak gan!

FanFic ini base-nya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama neng **Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti** di grup all genre di FB : **_Animanga M 18+ Roleplay Indonesia._**

Gw edit dalam bentuk FF , semoga kalian suka.

* * *

A Vampire Knight FF

ll

O

ll

 **Will Hunt You... FOREVER!**

ll

O

ll

 _Pair = Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

 _Genre = YAOI, romance, adult, mature_

 _Rate = M – 18+_

ll

O

ll

Kaname melirik ke atas menatap manik lilac Zero yang telah mencengkeram kalbunya sedari dulu. Humm, rasanya tak buruk juga membiarkan Zero bermain dengan miliknya juga. Toh milik Kaname adalah milik Zero pula.

Dikarenakan pemikiran itu, tuan _pureblood_ menghentikan aksinya dan ia mulai duduk jumawa di hadapan Kiryuu.

" _My pleasure if you want to taste my thing. Lemme see your act, my dear hunter_. " ucapnya seraya memberi _gesture_ memanggil sang _silver_ usai ia menurunkan _zipper_ celananya.

Dan ia menunggu geliat Zero yang wajahnya telah penuh aroma berahi. Ohh _dear_ , sebegitu hebatkah efek tuan Kuran bagimu? Fufuu~ Dia belum memberimu permainan yang betul-betul membara, loh. _And these beasts are full of lust and lust only._

" _C'mon dear.. move and do something good on my playground_.." ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan _hot rod-_ nya yang telah tegak angkuh se-arogan empunya.

"Nghh.. _ssh-shut up_ Kaname, _I did it not because I wanna make you feel good or give you a service... I just... curious... yess.. cu-curious._.." ujar Zero dengan wajah memerah, menyembunyiikan rasa malunya dengan menggunakan kata-kata _tsundere._

Perlahan, dan cukup lihai, Zero mengelus-elus benda panjang milik Kaname yang mulai menegang... kemudian mengecupinya pelan.. dan **HAP !**

 **Waow**. _It's bigger than he thought._

 **Slurrrp**... ia menjilati, menghisap dan memberikan gigitan kecil demi untuk memancing sensasi geli nan menggairahkan bagi Kaname.

"Mmmhh... mmhh.. ahh.. _so... dammnn... big... sshit_..." entah kesal atau karena terlalu menikmati _blowjob_ pertamanya, Zero terus mendesis padahal mulutnya sudah penuh akan _manhood_ raksasa milik Kaname.

Tapi ingat ya Kaname, Zero melakukan ini karena dia penasaran dan ingin berbuat sesuatu yang adil. Bukannya dia ingin memberi _service_ pada _pureblood_ sepertimu. Tapi ya... nyatanya _service_ dari Zero tak terlalu mengecewakan, bukan?

"Ze- ernnghh... _not bad, my.._ enghh _dear._." _well_ , seorang **_seme_** jaman sekarang pun harus pandai mengerang dengan intonasi berbeda dari sang **_uke_** tentunya. Anggap saja sebagai penyemangat _uke-_ nya.

Dada Kaname turun naik menyaksikan debut _blowjob_ Zero yang... yeah _not bad_ untuk ukuran seorang _newbie_.

Bagaimanapun ia tak memungkiri lidah Zero berikut seisi mulutnya yang biasanya melontarkan kalimat pedas itu bisa memberikan kenikmatan melebihi wanita. Ups, jangan sampai tuan _hunter_ itu tau atau kepala _silver-_ nya bisa membengkak nanti. Hoho~

" _Yes dear.. lick there.._ ahh _good boy.. suck it._. argh.. _stay still like that. Feels good_." Tuan _pureblood_ kita yang baik, tampan dan tak sombong ini terus melantunkan bait pujian melagukan perasaannya ketika lidah Zero memanjakan kepala batangnya, menyebabkan batang nan sekokoh T _okyo Tower_ tersebut mulai menitikkan **_precum-_** nya. Ohohoo~ jangan kuatir, Zero, jalanmu masih panjang kalau ingin membuat seorang Kuran satu ini klimaks hanya dari sebuah **_felatio_**. Bisa-bisa pipimu kebas mati rasa bila kau memaksakan ingin ia klimaks dari aksi mulut atasmu saja.

Oke, kesalahan pertama Zero adalah, dia yang menawarkan diri mencoba _blowjob_ pada Kaname. Kedua, dia juga dengan gampangnya tergoda oleh taktik-taktik sialan Kaname untuk melakukan sex dengan sang _pureblood_. Dan yang paling fatal, dia malah menikmati saat-saat dia tengah bercumbu dengan Kaname.

Senjata makan tuan. Sial!

" _Deeper, my dear_." tangan dingin Kuran, keduanya mencekal kepala tuan Kiryuu demi membantu meng- _in out-_ kan mulut malang Zero, sedikit memaksa tonsil tuan _silverette_ menyentuh pucuknya saat Kaname agak lupa diri, **ehem!**

Dan lihat itu, dengan seenak hati -padahal _pureblood_ sialan itu tak punya hati- ia mendorong kepala Zero hingga batang raksasa miliknya serasa menyodok tenggorokan tuan Kiryuu.

"Uhuk.. Khh-kaname... _don't move like_... ssllurrp.. _that._.." keluh Zero, sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Karena kesal, Zero menghentikan aksi _blowjob-_ nya dan mengganti aksi memijat-pijat _HotRod_ Kaname dengan... keras dan bernafsu. Sampai mungkin terasa agak bagaimana... gitu.

 **Che!** -biar saja _pureblood_ itu tahu rasa, memangnya dia pikir hanya dia saja yang bisa mempermainkan lawan mainnya? Hoho.. jangan salah, Zero kan sudah bilang, dia juga seorang vampire, monster nakal yang berkedok manusia tampan.

Deru nafas sang _pureblood_ mulai berat dan _crimson-_ nya menatap sayu pada Zero yang mulai nakal. Atau kesal?

"Zero... arghh.. kenapa, _my dear_..? Kewalahan? Fufuu~ tak apa, aku.. memaklumi pemula sepertimu." Heh? Memangnya Kaname sudah merasakan berapa orang pemula? Ssttt ~ tak perlu dibahas disini.

Dikarenakan kini mulut tuan hunter berganti dengan tangannya yang bergerak _hardcore_ di batang keramat Kaname, tentu itu adalah sensasi luar biasa bagi pria normal bahkan vampire sekalipun untuk mengerang nikmat. Terlebih dibantu **_precum_** yang melicinkan jalannya pengocokan berkedok pemijitan itu.

"Harrghh~ _My Zero~ not.. not so fast, dear_.. rrkkghh.." erangan jujur seorang _pureblood_ dengan _full of_ _dignity_. Baru kali ini ia merasakan nikmat sebuah tangan di _HotRod-_ nya. Seingat memorinya sih, baru kali ini. Maklum, namanya lagi jatuh cinta, merasanya serba yang pertama melulu. Hahah!

Oleh sebab sang Kuran tak mau kebablasan akibat tangan _hardcore_ Zero, tuan Kaname lekas membebaskan batang arogannya dari jajahan tangan Zero dan ia mendorong tubuh kekasihnya ke kasur lalu membalikannya.

Zero mendesah kesal saat Kaname dengan paksa menarik batang miliknya. Oh bayangkan saja seperti kau saat sedang asik bermain dengan _lollipop_ lalu tiba-tiba seseorang merebut mainanmu.

"Mmhh.. K-kanameeh... _what are... wait_ \- "

Zero menjerit kaget seketika saat _pureblood_ itu tiba-tiba menariknya dan memperlihatkan lubang manis yang tak lagi suci itu.

Mengangkat pinggul Zero sehingga pantat sang _hunter_ kini mencuat ke atas penuh menantang visual Kaname, tangan sang _pureblood_ menepuk pantat itu sekali - ** _SLAP!_** -, hanya iseng. Dan lalu ia membuka kedua belah pantat tadi sehingga muncul sebuah penampakan sesuatu yang teramat _kawaii_ dan berwarna _pinkish._

" _So cute, my Zero_ ~" lalu detik berikutnya, lidah sang Kuran sudah membelai permukaan liang _pinkish_ itu sehingga walhasil menimbulkan sebuah nada indah dari mulut Zero. Hati Kaname bersorak.

"Nghh... _dammit_... Kau curang.." protes Zero sambil meremas sprei di bawahnya. Oh syukurlah... mereka bercinta di kasur empuk nan _fluffy_.. bukan lagi di alam liar nan dingin seperti semalam.

" _Stop teasing me... damn_.." Zero mendesis kesal sambil sedikit menjambak rambut Kaname sebagai bentuk protes.

Dengan posisi atraktif Zero yang menungging dan pantat yang mencuat ke atas, sungguh membuat tuan Kuran puas bermain-main di lubang istimewa sang _hunter_.

Bahkan ia mengijinkan Zero 'membelai' mesra rambut _dark brown_ Kaname sebagai bentuk protesnya. Kalau orang lain berani menyentuh mahkota coklat-nya, bisa dipastikan pulang dengan badan terbelah.

Puas bermain lidah di liang _pink_ Zero, ganti tangan sang _Leader_ yang ingin merasakan kehangatan disitu. Maka, perlahan namun napsu, ia lesakkan **DUA** jarinya sekaligus.

"Tak perlu mengerang protes , _my dear_. Aku yakin kau kuat menahannya." ucap Kaname santai sambil sibuk mengaduk lobang keramat _uke-_ nya, ketika Zero memekik kesal. Ayolah tuan _silver_ , nikmati saja penyiksaan ini.

 **Gila!**  
Zero yakin sekali bahwa akal sehat Kaname pasti hilang entah ke mana. Buktinya dengan seenak jidatnya, Kaname melesakkan dua jari jenjang itu ke dalam _hole-_ nya. Oh harusnya _pureblood_ itu tahu apa itu _fairplay_ dalam seks.

"A-aakkhh.. Kaname! _Just_... ngghh,.. _do it slowly,_ _ **dammit**_ !" lagi-lagi si _hunter_ hanya bisa berdesis marah. _Glare_ tajam manik violet itu seolah menusuk langsung menghujam Kaname.  
Oh kaname, Zero sepertinya benar-benar kesal.

"Nggh... Kaname... _stop it... I hate... this position._..." bisik Zero, membenci posisinya yang tengah menungging saat ini. Entahlah, ia merasa posisi ini adalah posisi tidak elit dan kurang memuaskan.  
Kenapa? karena dari posisi ini, ia tak bisa melihat wajah Kaname yang tampan dengan mudah.

Oh tapi, entahlah... ia sedikit banyak merasakan percikan-percikan kenikmatan dari rasa panas dan perih saat jari tuan Kuran masuk ke lubangnya.

Eh? apa Zero sebenarnya adalah seorang masokis ? _No. no. no.! Zero is not masochist... but he is a_ _ **Tsundere-masochist**_ _._

Kaname sedang dalam mode _Mr. Sadistic Night_ (kenapa jadi _Diabolik Lovers? :v_ ) maka ia tak menggubris lenguh protes tuan _hunter_. Tetap saja ia mengaduk liang sempit yang baru saja semalam kehilangan keperawanannya.

Selain gila, Kaname itu juga sinting dan tidak waras! Oh maaf, semua itu bermakna sama.

Mungkin sudah sejak pertama kali diciptakan bahwa _pureblood_ itu super menyebalkan. Mungkin _pureblood_ sialan itu tidak tahu apa itu rasa sakit.

" _What position do you prefer, my dear? Missionarist? So you can see my face?_ " tebak sang _pureblood_ yang sepertinya pas mengena telak tepat sasaran. Terbukti dari Zero yang merona dan sedikit terdiam. Tapi hanya sedikit, ia yakin.

 _Oh My_ , demi populasi seluruh vampire di dunia ini, tolong ijinkan Zero mengutuk si nakal Kaname menjadi batu.

Dan sebelum Kiryuu benar-benar memberinya serentetan kalimat protes, Kaname mencabut jemari lentik panjangnya dari situ dan segera menggantinya dengan... _'Tokyo Tower'_ miliknya.

 ** _THRUST!_** Begitulah yang terjadi. Maka pekik erang Zero adalah lagu termerdu bagi indera pendengaran sang vampire berhelai _dark brown_.

"Aaarghhh,... Zero... _your hole.. superb as I imagine_." cuek saja tuan Kuran itu meneroboskan miliknya tanpa malu-malu ke liang sempit _uke-_ nya.

"Akkkhhh... Ka..namee... **_damnnn!_** _Dont suddenly thrust in._. nnhh.. _like a beast_... **_FUCK!_** " Zero terus mengumpat sambil meremas apa saja yang ada di bawahnya, berharap jika tiba-tiba saja ada _bloody rose_ di sebelahnya hingga ia bisa dengan mudah melubangi kepala Kaname dan menghapus seringaian nakal yang menggoda iman itu.

Oh, tapi semua itu hanya berakhir menjadi angan-angan. Sekarang, Zero hanya bisa merasakan hangat, panas, perih, geli dan percikan-percikan aneh saat milik Kaname masuk di dalamnya.

Kaname ingin terkekeh geli melihat Zero yang ngedumel di utara sana. Maaf Zero sayank, _seme_ gantengmu ini sedang ingin menekankan dominasinya sebagai predator.

" _Do you wish I move right now, my dear?_ " sambungnya tanpa peduli _'sweet' glare_ Zero.

" _No.. no... dont move yet_ !" oh Zero belum siap, tapi apa Kaname mau menunggu? _I dont think so_ ~~

" _Pardon, what you say, my dear?_ " dan tuan _pureblood_ ganteng kita itu langsung memompakan batang ajaibnya tanpa mengenal kata perlahan.

" _Sorry, dear. Do you say something?_ " Ahaa~ dasar Kaname, rupanya dia berlagak tidak dengar larangan tuan Kiryuu untuk jangan bergerak dulu. **Pfftt**. Beginilah bila kau berurusan dengan vampire, apalagi sialnya, dia itu berdarah murni.

Monster sialan. Vampire tidak tahu diri. _Pureblood_ setannn ! Demikian jerit kalbu Zero.

Mungkin kata-kata tadi adalah rentetan kata yang sudah mengantri untuk diucapkan dalam rangka mengutuk Kaname dan seluruh bangsa _pureblood vampire_.  
Tapi nyatanya...

" _What's up with you, my Zero? Are you crying?_ " ledek tuan Kuran tak henti ketika si _silver_ menggertakkan gerahamnya sambil menyuarakan nada kesalnya.

"Nngghhh... _No._. akh- Aku... hhh... membencimu... **sialan!** " seru Zero di ujung ke frustasiannya. Kali ini tangan Zero menarik pundak Kaname, mencakarnya hingga kemerahan dan melahap bibir Kaname yang sedari tadi berisik .

" _Don't worry, ummcchh.. my hunter, hmmchh.. you are .. hummchh,, save with me... uummchh.. here. I am... mmcchh.. here for you_." yang benar saja, tuan Kuran. Bahkan mungkin saja Zero berharap ia punya kekuatan untuk lari _sprint_ dari kamarmu dikarenakan ada monster yang berbahaya. Tapi, lihatlah betapa romantisnya Kaname, sampai ia ingin menyanyikan lagu _FireHouse, Here For You_ yang kemarin ia dengar di radio transistor bekas milik kakek buyutnya.

"Mmmcch... _so noisy_..." desis Zero.

Tuan Kuran hanya tersenyum geli bercampur puas mendengar kata-kata mesra dari kekasihnya. Dan ia tak keberatan ketika Zero berusaha menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk sekedar meminta cium.

Demi langit yang belum runtuh di atas kepala mereka, Kaname meraih tubuh Zero,menegakkan punggung sang _hunter_ , memeluk dada Zero dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanan menahan kepala kekasihnya agar tetap menoleh ke belakang supaya bisa memperlama cumbuan mereka.

"Mmmphh.. hhhaa..." ciuman panas itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, membuat Zero sedikit kuwalahan. Zero kali ini tak begitu sibuk mengumpat atau memberi sumpah serapah pada _pureblood_ kita tercinta.

"Urmmchh.. Zero _dear_.. hmmchh.. " desah Kaname seraya memagut bibir si _silver_ sembari terus menghentakkan batang sadistisnya ke lobang malang Zero.

Si _silverette_ sibuk mengatur nafas dan juga detak jantungnya yang terasa seperti habis berlari ribuan mil. _Oh God_ ,, Zero tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara agar ia bisa menghadapi _pureblood vampire_ di belakangnya ini.

Tangan kanan Kaname yang tadinya memegangi kepala Zero, kini merambat turun dan berlabuh di kejantanan tuan _hunter_ untuk mengocok di situ.

"Nngghh... aahh..." saat junior milik si perak mulai dimainkan, Zero tak lagi bisa menyangkal desahan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Desahan murni nan jujur, yang artinya sarat akan rasa nikmat.

"U-ukkhh... Ka-kana... aahhh... _there_..." di saat yang sama pula, _sweetspot_ sang _hunter_ ditemukan, membuatnya lupa pada makian-makian yang sudah mengantri untuk diucapkan.

" _Here?!_ " dan tuan _pureblood_ menyodok kuat sebuah _spot_ yang sebenarnya sudah ia pahami koordinatnya. Buktinya Zero tiba-tiba mengerang hebat dan mulai patuh bagai _neko_ cilik yang meminta dielus.

" _My hunter_ ~ ungh... keluarkan suara seksimu lebih keras, _my dear_... unngh.." ujar Kaname yang lebih menyerupai sebagai .. perintah. "Suaramu membuatku jadi... bergairah." bisiknya di belakang telinga tuan Kiryuu.

Dan Kaname tak berdusta saat mengucapkan bergairah, karena ditandai dengan dibenamkannya taring sang _pureblood_ pada bahu Zero. Ohh, maksudnya bergairah itu,,, adalah bergairah untuk menggigit tuan _hunter_.

" _Noo_.. Kana.. meeehhh... aaahnn.. _I_.. ahhn.." sial. Saat taring itu menancap di pundak Zero, bukannya merasa sakit tapi.. _Zero feel nothing but pleasure_.

Tapi tak perlu kuatir Zero, si vampire mesum _seme_ gantengmu ini hanya ingin gigit kecil sebagai ajang pelampiasan gemas saja kok, bukan ingin minta jatah donor darah.

"Ngghh..." kepala Zero menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sekuat tenaga agar desahan gila itu dapat terkontrol. Tak tahu harus bagaimana, tangan Zero ikut turun menyentuh tangan Kaname yang sedang sibuk mengocok _manhood_ sang _hunter_.

"Nnn.. Kaname.. _do it faster.. idiot_.." protes Zero, melirik Kaname dengan sudut matanya . Terlihat si _pureblood_ sedang asyik mengecap darah yang mengalir dari pundaknya. " _Not fair... I wana bite you too._." desisnya kesal dan terkesan sinis.

Tuan _pureblood_ melirik 'mangsa'nya yang protes. Tanpa menjawab, ia mengabulkan permintaan Zero dengan mengocok batang kenyal sang _hunter_ lebih cepat. Untung saja ada lelehan _precum_ di situ untuk membantu memudahkan aksinya.

Ahh lihat, tak ada lelaki yang bisa terdiam saat batangnya diperlakukan semanis itu. Apalagi diberi 'pelumas'..

Tuan Kuran menikmati erangan beserta deru nafas Zero yang tak dapat teredam lagi. Rasanya _hunter_ di dekapan Sang Vampire sudah dalam masa limitnya.

Dengan Kaname mengocok cepat kejantanan Zero, lalu si _hole_ tetap dapat perhatian pula,- _well, what else man can ask?_ **Ahh~**

Zero meminta untuk balik menggigit? Ohoho~ nanti dulu ya manis. Tuan _pureblood_ harus kau puaskan terlebih dahulu bila kau ingin itu.

Dan tangan Kaname yang bebas tugas satunya, menolehkan wajah sang _silver_ ke arahnya utk ia lumat bibir _tsundere_ itu setelah ia terlebih dulu mencabut taringnya dari bahu Zero.

"Hmph-" erangan protes lolos dari bibir Zero saat Kaname terus mempermainkan dirinya. Tak menuruti atau mengindahkan sedikit pun protes dari sang _silverrete_. Saat bibirnya kembali dijajah oleh bibir kenyal dan dingin dari Kaname, Zero hanya mengerang kesal dan tertahan.

Mungkin dibutuhkan sebutir atau dua butir peluru agar si _pureblood_ tidak tahu diri ini sedikit mendengarkannya. Oh ayolah Kaname, Zero butuh darahmu untuk mengalihkan perhatian-

"Mmmhh... aahnn.. nnn..." -yah, walau ciuman panas darimu itu tak buruk juga, sih. Kau bisa dengar sendiri kan desahan Zero yang ambigu antara protes, atau sarat akan kenikmatan?

"Ngh-haaa... _too deep_.. kkhh.." oh-oh, Sepertinya Zero mulai punya _feeling_ bahwa Kaname mulai hilang kontrol-Eh tunggu, bukankah sejak awal Kaname _is not holding back ?_

Ck,, ck,, ck .. _Poor Zero.._.

ll

O

 **Bersambung**

O

ll

Masih betah? Masih setia? Masih kuat?

Lanjooottt~

Silahkan kalo yang mau kasi keripik.

Atau mungkin kepingin kenalan ama authnya /slap/

Pokoknya ini sangat amat gak cocok untuk spesies humufobi,

karena apa? Karena bakal bertebaran lemon hardcore.

Ok, Nantikan chapter berikutnya yak!

See ya!

 ** _===RYUU===_**


	6. 6th Bite

**Matsuri Hino** yang punya Vampire Knight. Gw cuma pengen have fun ama chara-charanya Beliau. Ijin yak gan!

FanFic ini base-nya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama neng **Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti** di grup all genre di FB : **_Animanga M 18+ Roleplay Indonesia._**

Gw edit dalam bentuk FF , semoga kalian suka.

* * *

A Vampire Knight FF

ll

O

ll

 **Will Hunt You... FOREVER!**

ll

O

ll

 _Pair = Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

 _Genre = YAOI, romance, adult, mature_

 _Rate = M – 18+_

ll

O

ll

Tuan vampir jagoan para cewek-cewek ini belum terpuaskan melihat Zero masih bertahan dengan pandangan protes dan bukannya takluk _one hundred percent_.

Kaname melepaskan bibirnya yang menjajah. Lalu berbisik seduktif di belakang telinga sang _hunter_ , "Kau ingin darahku? Berikan dulu aku cairan bukti cintamu padaku."

Zero itu terlahir dengan _pride_ tinggi serta hidup dengan prinsip yang jelas.  
Ia benci digoda.  
Ia benci dipermainkan.  
Dan ia tidak akan pernah memohon.

Tuan Kiryuu sudah melatih hal itu sejak dulu. Karena dia seorang _hunter_ dan juga _the Kiryuu-the most fearful vampire hunter in this century ._

Tapi- tak peduli seberapa keras ia merencanakan cara hidupnya, semua berubah saat Kaname masuk ke kehidupannya. Bukan saat negara api menyerang.

"Hhhh,,, _no.. damn you._. ahhh~ _stop teasing meeehhh_ ~~" desah Zero begitu _manhood-_ nya secara sadis terus dipermainkan Kaname, membuat percikan-percikan nafsu di dalam dirinya tak lagi terbendung.

Tangan Kaname tetap mengocok cepat junior sang _silverette_ tanpa jeda. Bagaimana pun lolongan Zero ketika klimaks itu amat sangat menggairahkan bagi tuan _pureblood_.

Maka itu ia selalu ingin Zero klimaks dan selalu klimaks bila ia ada. Ouch Kaname, aku khawatir tuan _hunter_ bisa 'kering' bila kau ingin ia selalu klimaks berkali-kali tiap ada kau, **EHEM!**

 _For God's sake. Zero didn't understand why he's so depended to this cruel-annoying, but-very addicting_. Zero merasakan gelombang frustasi menderanya.

"Ngghh... aahh.. Kaname... _I'm gonnaahh_ ~ ahh..." Oh sial, Zero mungkin cukup kuat untuk membunuh ratusan vampir rendahan. Tapi dia tidak terlalu kuat menahan klimaks-apalagi bila ada _pureblood_ bernama Kaname bersamanya.

 _Well, Kaname is Zero's weak point, I guess._ Hehe~

Dan~ terjadilah apa yang diidamkan Tuan Kuran nan ganteng. Klimaksnya Zero disertai lolongan panjang nan seksi.

Karena Zero telah memberikan apa yang Kaname inginkan, tak mgkn ia tak mengabulkan apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya, bukan? _Kaname is a very trustful lover, believe me_.

Oleh sebab itu, ia mencabut _tower hot rod-_ nya dari _hole_ Zero dan duduk sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang.

 _"Ride me, Zero-chan... and i will give my blood."_ wohohoo, ternyata vampir _pureblood_ ini masih menginginkan 'sesuatu' dari Zero. _Well~ you know~ his blood isn't a cheap thing,_ **pfftt!**

 _"Ssshh.. don't call me..hh.. chan.. or_ -" desis Zero kesal, melirik Kaname dan mendorong bahu Kaname sampai memepet ranjang di belakangnya.  
Meski bersungut-bersungut, toh tetap patuh , kok. Buktinya ia tetap mau merangkak naik di atas Kaname dan menduduki sang _tower hot-rod_ Tuan Kuran.

" _I'll kill you now._ Humph!" lanjut Zero kesal sambil hati-hati memasukan kejantanan Kaname ke dalam lubang miliknya. "Nggghhhh.. aaahh..." _Slow but sure, hot but exciting... pain but pleasure. he found the pleasure point,,,_

Kedua tangan Zero masih meremas pundak Kaname demi menahan agar dirinya tak 'meledak' saat itu juga.

"Aaarkkhh~! _Damn great, honey bee_ ~"ucap Kuran Kaname puas ketika Zero melesakkan batang Kaname ke dalam _hole-_ nya.

"Nggh..." Zero mendesah, dan menarik Kaname mendekat - agar Zero bisa mudah menancapkan taringnya di sana. Oh ya, dia minta 'jatah'.

"Humphh." dengus Kaname geli. ** _Tsun-tsun_** kekasihnya memang menggemaskan. Tak menyesal ia mengejar serta menaklukan si _hunter_ satu ini.

"Tch...berisik," Zero bahkan masih sempat mendecih kesal dan mengkomplain sebelum melesakkan taring di leher Kaname, menghisap lelehan madu merah yang begitu manis di tenggorokannya.

 _"My dear, go ahead. Fulfill your need."_ tuan Kaname memiringkan kepalanya memberi akses untuk Zero agar lebih mudah membenamkan taring di lehernya.

"Mmph!" tuan Kiryuu terus saja membenamkan taring itu lebih dalam saat Kaname juga tiba-tiba bergerak hingga _manhood-_ nya masuk lebih dalam ke _hole_ Zero, membuat sang _hunter_ kaget dan refllek menggigit lebih dalam.

Sementara itu, tangan tuan Kuran memegangi pinggang Zero dan menyentak kuat _hole_ itu tanpa ampun. Bagaimana pun ia sudah ingin menuntaskan berahinya.

 ** _*gulp*gulp*_**

Zero masih terus minum, tak peduli seberapa banyak itu. _He needs more extra power_ agar sex ini tak berakhir dengan dirinya-lah yang ambruk lebih dulu. Oh ayolah, ingin sekali kali ia melihat Kaname-lah yang kewalahan- _well_ , setidaknya itu bisa sedikit memperbaiki _pride-_ nya.

"Urrgnnhhh~ Zero.. _my dear_.. urrghh~ "Kaname gemas-gemas napsu, memeluk erat tubuh _hunter_ tercinta dan kian beringas menghentakkan _hot rod-_ nya ke _hole_ mesum Zero. Bagaimana tidak mesum bila daritadi _hole_ itu malah asik menghisap-hisap milik Kaname.

"Zero.. _I'm gonna.. damn._. Zero.. _dont be greedy!_ " Gemas, ditarik ke belakang rambut _silver_ sang level E sehingga acara meminum madu merah (berasa inget lagu dangdut jadul) terpaksa dihentikan.

"Mmmghh... hhh... Kana,,,me... aku belum-" Zero memprotes keras saat Kaname mendorong Zero dan melepas lehernya dari taring Kiryuu Zero.

Kaname mencabut miliknya, membalikkan badan Zero lalu memakai posisi **_uke on top_** namun _uke-_ nya membelakangi _seme_. Setidaknya kini Zero tak bisa menyesap madu merah Kaname, hehe..

" _Shit- I'm not done yet.. wait_ -Ahhh..." Zero kaget saat posisinya tiba-tiba diubah dengan paksa hingga sekarang ia memunggungi Kaname Kuran. Ia menengok untuk memberi protes tapi-

Kemudian, dengan menahan kedua lutut Zero pada sikunya, Kaname kembali menghajar _hole_ itu.

"Aku sudah pada limitku, Zero.. arrgh! Zeroo! Arghh! Ze... aaarrghhh!" Akhirnya sang _pureblood_ berhasil menggenangi _hole_ Zero dengan cairan cintanya.

Geez.. Kaname butuh berapa gaya tuh untuk mengeluarkan cairan keramatnya? Vampir yang banyak polah.

 ** _Oh shit!_** Zero mengumpat dalam hati. _That warm liquid has already filled his body._

"Aaaarrkkhh~ _so great, my dear_." ucap sang _pureblood_ sambil memeluk tubuh mangsa tercintanya.

"Nnnh... kau,,, keluar di dalam lagi.. sial.." desis Zero kesal. Ya,bagaimana tidak. Kaname tidak tahu kan berapa jam waktu yang dibutuhkan Zero untuk membersihkan diri agar memastikan dirinya benar-benar bersih dan tak beraroma **_'seks pureblood'._**

"Kenapa kesal bila aku keluar di dalam liang hangatmu yang selalu menarik batangku agar tak cepat dicabut keluar, humm? Siapa tau kau bisa hamil dari benihku, Zero." sahut tuan Kuran santai.  
Yang ada , tuan _hunter_ membelalak sambil beringsut melepaskan diri. Kaname segera menjatuhkan tubuh lemas Zero ke kasur di depannya.

Tolong ingatkan Zero agar membawa Kaname untuk memeriksakan otaknya. Hamil ? _Oh my~_ sepertinya Kaname terlalu banyak membaca fanfic bertema M-Preg.

 _"Damnn.. hhh... hh.. You are monster !"_ dengan kesal dan terkesan agak manja , Zero memukul dada bidang sang _pureblood_ begitu ia baru mencapai klimaks yang- oh wow sekali.

"Bersyukurlah bahwa aku memilihmu menerima benihku. Kau tau, Zero, banyak yang menginginkan posisimu, _my dear_." imbuh Kaname penuh _pride_ dan nada dominan sambil merayap memeluk sang **_uke tsun-tsun_** nya yang pasti sudah menyumpah-serapahi Kaname dalam hati. Ahh biarlah, yang penting Kaname telah mendapat apa yang ia mau.

"Berisik! Dasar monster!" Zero meraih bantal di sampingnya dan melemparkan ke wajah si _pureblood_ tampan, kemudian ia menoleh ke samping dan memberi glare tajam.

 _"Yes my dear.. I am a monster. Fear me, kneel to me, obey me."_ bisik Kaname dengan suara berat. Siapa tau Zero takut mendengarnya. Ohh, Kaname, Zero _is a big boy now, bit*ch please!_

 _"And-could you stop admiring your own self ? Oh my~ please... you really are annoying!"_ desis Zero, memukul perut Kaname agak keras tapi masih terkesan manja.

Dipukul begitu, malah membuat Tuan Muda Kuran makin memeluk. Kaname, _are you maso?_

Dasar _pureblood_ ganteng yang jantan, kuat, berbahaya, romantis, sedikit sadis, -( stop memuja char sendiri plis! )-, ia justru menikmati acara goda menggoda uke begini.

 _"Yes, right, You are a monster and I'm a monster hunter. "_ lanjut Zero seraya beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan menggigit bibir Kaname , mungkin mencoba bertingkah nakal? _"So shut up, or I'll bite you to death."_

Melihat manjanya tuan Kiryuu pada bibir Kaname, membuat tuan vamp _pureblood_ kita menjawabnya dengan pagutan mesra. "Hummchh.. Zero.. uummchh.."

Tak lama sang _silverette_ melepas cumbuan ganas mereka, bermaksud mengambil ulang pasokan oksigen baru demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

 _"Yes Zero, you are monster hunter, and I'm glad to hear that from you. That's why you always notice me, hunt me, and adore me, right my dear? Keep goin' chase me and I will gladly open my arms for you."_ Dan isengnya si vampir coklat ini, ia malah menggesek-gesekkan anunya ke anu Zero sembari tangan nakalnya meremas-remas menggerakkan pantat si _hunter._

 _"What the-You..."_ Oh ya ampun, Zero sampai _speechless_ mendengar rayuan gombal Kaname yang keterlaluan lebaynya. _But it works against Zero_.

 _"Don't want hear me admiring myself? So you MUST admire me more, sweet Zero...chan.."_ Kaname terus membisikkan kalimat nakal.

 _"Geez... Like Hell I will admire a damn annoying pureblood like you._ " ucap Zero, memainkan jarinya di leher Kaname kemudian berhenti di bibirnya. "Dan sebaiknya singkirkan tangan nakalmu dari bokongku atau aku - akan mengirimmu ke neraka jahanam!" ancam tuan Kiryuu. Namun ancaman itu terkesan- seduktif, entah kenapa.

Kaname mendengus geli sekejap. "Neraka jahanam, katamu, _my dear? Sweet pie_ , kau... ingin kita bercinta di sana?" Tuan _pureblood_ malah mengelus-elus pantat menawan Zero sambil sesekali mencubit kecil. Posisi Zero masih rebah di atas Kaname.

 ***twitch***

Dahi Zero berkedut kesal mendengar celotehan si _pureblood_ yang mesum luar biasa. "Bercinta?" Zero mencubit hidung Kaname menggunakan kedua jarinya. "Bercinta saja sana dengan iblis di neraka!"

"Umphh!" Kaname hanya bisa memekik lirih sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dan juga-" Zero langsung mencengkram tangan nakal Kaname sambil sedikit mencakarnya. "Ini peringatan terakhir, singkirkan tangan nakalmu!"

"Maafkan tanganku yang selalu tergila-gila padamu, _my dear_.. atau... kau lebih suka _my P_ yang menyentuhnya? Ayo lekas pilih, tanganku... atau m _y P?"_ Ohohoo~ sebuah pilihan sulit bagi Zero, kan? Atau mungkin Zero ingin maruk mau semuanya? Nananananaa~

"Hah?" Zero masih berusaha mencerna.

"Humh, dasar kucing kecilku." Kaname langsung membalikkan posisi menjadi di atas Zero.

 _"What ?"_ teriakan Zero tertahan saat Kaname tiba-tiba membalikan posisinya dan kembali menggodanya dengan menggesekan sang junior di bokong Zero.

"Sepertinya kau lebih suka dipaksa, Zero...chan?" Cakaran itu menimbulkan luka gores yang tentu saja itu artinya... _bloody bloody!_

 ** _Oh god !_** apa _pureblood_ itu tak memiliki batas stamina ?

ll

O

 **Bersambung**

O

ll

 **Huuuyeaahh! Akhirnya kembali bs apdet di sini /lgs ojigi ke readers yg selalu nungguin aksi KanaZe/**

 **Maaf apdetnya lama bingit yak. Maklum, ngedit RP ke bentuk FF gini emank butuh bnyk ke-maso-an tingkat tinggi. :"v**

 **Dan semoga kalian puas dengan plot cerita en juga lemon mrk yg nakal gmn gitu. Ehehe~ biasalah, namanya juga pampir (baca:vampir)**

 **Big thanks yg udah mau baca en komen.**

 **Smoga apdet chapter selanjutnya bs lebih cepet. Amin! Hanya butuh persiapkan kadar kemasoan tingkat dewa dewi aja dah! ;)**

 **See ya next chapter!**

 ** _=[ RYUU ]=_**


	7. 7th Bite

**Matsuri Hino** yang punya Vampire Knight. Gw cuma pengen have fun ama chara-charanya Beliau. Ijin yak gan!

FanFic ini base-nya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama neng **Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti** di grup all genre di FB : **_Animanga M 18+ Roleplay Indonesia._**

Gw edit dalam bentuk FF , semoga kalian suka.

* * *

A Vampire Knight FF

ll

O

ll

 **Will Hunt You... FOREVER!**

ll

O

ll

 _Pair = Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

 _Genre = YAOI, romance, adult, mature_

 _Rate = M – 18+_

ll

O

ll

* * *

 ** _Sebelumnya~ maafkan author yg terlalu mesum ini /ojigi/ dan menambah kegilaan FF ini dengan menghadirkan beberapa alat EHEM yg anu sekali #oposih?!_**

 ** _Pokoknya~ jangan kutuk auth jd batu yak ! Kutuk auth jd makin cakep en terus menyebar virus kemesuman aja yg bisa memuaskan kalian /maksud?!/_**

* * *

"Sepertinya kau lebih suka dipaksa, Zero...chan?" Cakaran itu menimbulkan luka gores yang tentu saja itu artinya... _bloody bloody!_

 ** _Oh god !_** apa _pureblood_ itu tak memiliki batas stamina ?

 _"You did it on purpose, right? My dear Zerochan is so naughty kitty."_ Kaname kembali merubah posisi Zero menjadi tengkurap, sehingga kini batang panas tuan _pureblood_ bisa bebas menggesek belahan 2 benda kenyal di belakang tubuh si _hunter_. Tangan Zero? Sudah tenang di alamnya. Maksudnya, anteng dalam cengkraman tangan kuat Kaname. Inilah enaknya menjadi _pureblood_ , tenagamu _unlimited_ dibanding jenis lainnya.

"Kh..kaname! Le-lepas !" Zero berusaha meronta namun tangannya dikunci terlalu kuat. "Hhnn.. _stop teasing me or_ -" oh sial ! Sial ! Kenapa _pureblood_ sialan itu harus menggodanya dengan aroma manis dari cairan merah miliknya itu ?

 _"You desire this blood, my dear? Wanna taste it while it dripping?"_ goda Kaname mendekatkan tangan berdarahnya di depan hidung sang Level E.

Zero merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. _Kaname's blood is too sweet to resist.. !_

Kaname menyeringai merasa kemenangan ada di pihaknya. "Akan kubiarkan kau mencicipinya setelah aku kau puaskan terlebih dahulu."

"APA? JADI KAU MASIH BELUM PUAS?!" seru Zero lantang. Sang _hunter_ menoleh disertai _glare_ galak khasnya. Tenang saja, Zero, semakin kau galak, semakin Kaname bernafsu menaklukanmu, kok. Lalu kalo Zero gak galak? Ya tambah di taklukkan! Intinya, _nowhere to run_ bagi Zero.

Kaname meraih dasi di dekatnya dan digunakan untuk mengikat dua tangan Zero ke atas, sementara dirinya bisa leluasa bermain-main di liang surgawi sang _hunter_.

 _"Gezz.. seriously Kaname- I.. I don't want-wa-waitt... what are you doing ,idiot ?!"_ oke, Zero mulai panik saat Kaname mulai menggunakan dasi dan mengikat kedua tangan si Kiryuu. Oh-oh-Zero mulai khawatir bahwa ronde kedua permainan ini akan menjadi permainan BDSM di mana Zero Kiryuu berada di pihak yang dirugikan.

"Zero... Zero... Zero~ entah kenapa kau... bagai candu bagiku. _Be ready, my dear._ " Kaname membuka pantat Zero dan usap pintu masuk _hole_ Zero dengan menggunakan lidah kasarnya. Sang lidah tuan Kuran menari agresif di permukaan _hole_ tersebut, menggelitik nafsu Zero agar kembali menyala.

"Khh.. Kaname.. _I'M GONNA KILL YOU ! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ! BASTARDDD !_ AAHH~ " Bahkan di sela-sela desahannya pun, Zero masih sempat mengumpat dan menyumpahi _pureblood_ tampan itu.

Karena takut lolongan merdu Zero diketahui publik dan mungkin juga beberapa vampir yang kepo sedang lewat nantinya, Kaname lekas meraih sebuah kotak ajaib, _his secret black box_ yang ada di bawah ranjang. Ehh? Apa sih yang Kaname taruh di bawah ranjang segala?

"Sabar, _my dear_." Dan segera tuan Kuran memasang sumpel mulut alias **_gagball_** untuk sang _hunter_. _"Well my dear, this is the real pleasure. Enjoy it."_ Ia mengecup kening tuan Kiryuu yang cuma bisa mendelik sambil menggumam entah dah, Kaname tak tau karena ada sumpal tadi, wikikik.

Zero ingin sekali menggampar Kaname beserta authornya yang sedang terkekeh bahagia melihat kondisi sang _hunter_ sedang terikat tak berdaya dan tak bisa menyalurkan sumpah serapah pada _pureblood_ sialan itu.

Nah, berhubung auth-nya Zero rada demen maso, _let's play some sweet BDSM here and now. Eaaa~_  
 _Are you ready?_ Ohoo~ jargonnya Jinguji Ren malah dicomot.

"Nnnggghhh.. mmmphh! #%%#3%&*&!%& " Entah apa yang ingin diteriakan Zero, auth-pun tak mengerti. Jadi Zero hanya bisa berteriak kesal dan bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Tuan _pureblood_ tampan kita memandangi sejenak hasil ulahnya. _Gaki silverette,_ telanjang, terikat, mulut tersumpal, muka merona (entah karena malu atau karena marah? _Whatever_ ), dan saliva yang muncul sedikit di sudut bibir. **_Perfect! So perfect!_**

Zero bisa saja menendang Kaname dan buru-buru lompat keluar jendela. Namun toh, author tak mengizinkan dan memutuskan Zero tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk itu. Haha~

Jadi, alhasil Zero hanya bisa memberi _glare_ super menusuk yang artinya : 'Aku bersumpah akan merobek jantungmu , _pureblood_ sialan!'

 _Whatever the reason, humiliation against Kiryuu Zero is unforgivable, even it was done by his own lover._

 _Wait... So Zero , You are admitting Kaname to be your lover ?_

Mengagungkan hasil kerjanya sendiri, Kaname meraih sesuatu dari _black box_ nya. _And then.. next... is.. ta-da! The Finger Claw !_ Yeaahh, cukup menakutkan, bukan? Lihat saja mata melotot Zero yang... ahh entah apa makna belalakan itu, Kaname tak terlalu peduli. Ohoho~

 _"My dear. Let me introduce to you. Here is ._ Kau tau, dia ini suka daging mulus yang menggiurkan. Bagaimana kalau kita minta pendapatnya?" Kaname cuek berujar demikian meski sang _hunter_ memberinya _death glare, evil glare, demon glare_ bahkan _puppy glare_ sekalipun, tuan Kuran tetap mengarahkan **_Claw_** berujung setajam pisau itu ke dada Zero.

Dua manik _amethys_ Zero membulat sempurna melihat penampakan alat berlabel _Claw_ yang justru mirip pisau daripada cakar , meski dipakainya pada jari tangan.

 _" want to notice you, my dear. Let him-"_ dan .. kulit pucat di dada Zero mendadak berubah warna. Ahh rupanya itu hanya lelehan darah berebut meminta keluar dari celah yang di buat Kaname.

"Khh-ngh.." jeritan Zero tentu saja tertahan saat **_finger claw_** sialan itu menggores kulit mulusnya, meninggalkan segaris luka cantik(?) beserta warna merah mewarnainya.

Kaname terlihat begitu menikmatinya , saat ia menjilati dan mengarahkan pandangan seduktif yang 100x lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

Zero ingat kaname tak mengunci gerak kakinya kan? Maka dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, Zero mengangkat kakinya untuk mendorong Kaname dan berusaha menjauhkan si _pureblood_ sialan dari hadapannya. _Too bad, He doesnt have enough strength for this._

Sebelum tuan _hunter_ berhasil menendangnya, Kaname sudah menahan kaki nakal itu menggunakan tangan kuatnya.

 _"Ckckck.. my dear.. don't be so stingy. Or... you hope for another punishment?_ Khufufufuu~ " seringai di wajah sang _pureblood_ muncul lebih misterius seraya kaki sang _silverette_ ia peluk di bahunya dan- **JLEBB** ! Kaname menenggelamkan dua taring tajamnya ke daging paha dalam Zero. **Yummy!**

 ** _Oh God_** , Zero sudah lelah. Maka ia hanya bisa menatap Kaname dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisi, Antara marah, kesal, lelah, dan-pasrah ? O-oh... Zero, _you are not giving up , are you ?_

Menyaksikan kekasihnya menjerit lalu mengerang, merupakan tambahan kenikmatan sendiri bagi tuan _pureblood._ Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu lapar ingin menghisap darah Zero, namun hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat libidonya saja.

 _'That bastard pureblood is just so damn crazy !'_ keluh tuan _hunter_ dalam hati.

"Hh.. ngh.. hhhmmmpp..." Ingin rasanya Zero berteriak agar Kaname melepas **_gagball_** sialan ini. Setidaknya biarkan Zero mendesah sepuasnya lah...

 _"You have an energic fellow down here, dear. What about.. lets make it more beautiful? "_ dan usai berkata begitu, Zero merasakan batang tegangnya tercekik. _Yeah baby, his thing has a beauty_ _ **cock-ring**_ _on it now._ Heheh.

Mata Zero mendelik kesal saat _manhood-_ nya begitu tidak elitnya dipasangi **_cockring_** sialan yang sontak menimbulkan rasa tak nyaman pada dirinya. Oh tentu saja ia masih belum lupa pada rasa perih yang menjalar di sekitar dadanya karena goresan **_fingerclaw_** nista dari Kaname.

"Jangan mendelik salah paham begitu, sayank.. Aku hanya ingin kita keluar bersama nantinya." Senyuman di wajah Kaname tidak membuat tuan _silverette_ adem ayem namun justru bergidik. Ahaaii~

"Nghh... kkhh..." Oke, kepala Zero mulai pening akibat klimaks yang tertahan di bawah. Oh ayolah Kaname, _let Zero moans as loud as he wants_ ~

 _"What, my dear? You wanna say something?"_ Penasaran ingin tau apa yang ingin Zero ucapkan, tuan _pureblood_ kita yang baik hati dan penyayang ini melepas **_gag-ball_** dari mulut sang _hunter_.

"PWAHH! Kaname kau _pureblood_ BRENGSEK!" teriak Zero begitu **_gag-ball_** nya sudah terlepas.

 _"How about we add some pleasure for you, dear?"_ Kaname melirik Zero seraya mengaduk kotak hitam ajaibnya. Dan ia menemukan sebuah alat yang tampak menggiurkan. _"Look, my dear.. this fabulous thing has a same colour as ur iris."_ Wohoho~ tuan Kuran melambai-lambaikan sebatang **_vibrator_** ungu. _Well_ Zero, kau tau apa yang bakal terjadi kan?

"Nnnh.. Kana.. meehhh... apa.. itu..." Mata Zero tak begitu menangkap jelas pada benda ungu di genggaman Kaname. Matanya menyipit sibuk mengatur nafas serta rasa perih di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tapi saat benda itu-

 _"Bon apetite, ma cherri.."_ _ **THRUST!**_ Maka benda menakjubkan tadi langsung saja dilesakkan masuk ke _hole_ Zero diiringi lolongan sang _hunter_ , dan Kaname menyetelnya pada level 9. O-ohh , Kaname-sama, _you are so generous person_.

"Aaarrkhh-" benda ungu tadi- masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya tanpa persiapan- seketika membuat manik _amethyst_ Zero membulat sempurna dan jeritan keras pun tak terelakan.

 _"Ahh~ glory... Your voice.. it's a glory... it's a blissfull in my ears, dear."_ Kaname menggeram nikmat walau hanya menyaksikan respon Zero yang sungguh seksi.

"Hhh.. Kana... meehh... _en-ough_..." bisik Zero, tak sadar bahwa nadanya sedikit memohon.

Kaname menggerakkan **_vibra_** itu mengaduk _hole_ Zero. Jangan lupakan setelan level 9 nya loh. Dan bisa jadi benda manis itu sudah mengenai _spot_.

 _"You like it, dear? Wanna more? Come on, speak to me.. beg me.. moan.. louder.."_ tuan _pureblood_ sudah dalam mode **_S_**. Dijilati kembali luka sayat di dada tuan Kiryuu.

Zero sebenarnya adalah sosok pemuda yang cinta damai dan tidak suka dengan kekerasan. Dibalik wajah manisnya yang sedingin es, Zero-sebenarnya memiliki hati yang lembut dan _fluffy_ seperti kapas.

Dan sungguh-dia bukan seorang masokis.

"No- akh- Kana... mee... nnhhh,,,, stop... hhh..." Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena getaran level 9 dari **_vibrator_** yang sedang menyiksa lubangnya.

Kaname mengangkat alisnya. Ia tertarik mendengar perkataan Zero. Ada celah yang dapat ia manfaatkan di situ. Seringaian seketika muncul di wajahnya.

 _"No? You wanna stop? You dont wanna this cute purple thing stick in your hole, my dear?_ Kalau begitu... katakan padaku... kau... ingin apa?" bisiknya seduktif di dekat telinga Zero.

"Nnngghhh... Kaanaa... me... _pleassee... stop... I don't want this_ -ahh!" Zero menggerakan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan kiri, tanda bahwa ia tengah menahan sakit bercampur sensasi aneh yang terlalu rumit bila dijabarkan menggunakan rumus dan teori apapun.

 _"Be careful and be wise to choose your words, dear._ Karena kalau salah, aku bisa memakai alat lainnya untuk menyenangkanmu." imbuh Kaname mesra sembari menjilat pipi _hunter-_ nya.

Sebenarnya pelupuk mata Zero sudah sangat panas dan ingin meneteskan cairan bening yang disebut air mata. Namun, demi seluruh _pride_ yang masih tersisa di dalam dirinya... **_He won't Cry ! Never !_**

ll

O

 **Bersambung**

O

ll

 ** _Yokaaaiiiyooo! (?) apdet lageeee~_**

 ** _Gmn mnrt kalian? Kaname sadis gak sih? Gak kan? Dia cuma sedang sedikit bersenang-senang dengan yayanknya /eaaa~_**

 ** _Ikuti terus kemesuman tuan Pureblood ganthenk kita yak!_**

 ** _Jangan lupa komen, plis~ hehe_**

 ** _See ya next chapter!_**

~lloll~

 ** _===[ RYUU ]===_**


	8. 8th Bite

**Matsuri Hino** yang punya Vampire Knight. Gw cuma pengen have fun ama chara-charanya Beliau. Ijin yak gan!

FanFic ini base-nya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama neng **Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti** di grup all genre di FB : **_Animanga M 18+ Roleplay Indonesia._**

Gw edit dalam bentuk FF , semoga kalian suka.

* * *

A Vampire Knight FF

ll

O

ll

 **Will Hunt You... FOREVER!**

ll

O

ll

 _Pair = Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

 _Genre = YAOI, romance, adult, mature_

 _Rate = M – 18+_

ll

O

ll

Sebenarnya pelupuk mata Zero sudah sangat panas dan ingin meneteskan cairan bening yg disebut air mata. Namun, demi seluruh _pride_ yang masih tersisa di dalam dirinya.

 ** _He won't Cry ! Never !_**

 _"As I said before.."_ tuan Kuran menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbicara dengan nada _full pridenya. "...speak to me! Moan to me! Beg me! Cry for it!"_ ujarnya sambil menaikkan level **_vib_** menjadi ke angka 10. Max. _Geez, thats very daring, right?! Shake ur bon bon,_ Zero-chan. Cihuii~

 _"Stop- Let it out_.. ngghh... aku mau... milikmu... hhh..." Tak terlalu banyak waktu untuk berpikir, Zero tak sadar mengatakan hal itu dengan sendirinya.

Dua manik violetnya menatap duo _crimson_ Kaname sungguh intens... Bukan _death glare_... atau tatapan gelap lainnya...  
 _Just a simple_ _stare with various meaning_...

Diberi pandangan beserta tampilan wajah yang - _oh so sweet and tasty_ \- tentu saja membuat Kaname mendelik berahi. Lekas saja ia mencabut benda ungu misterius tadi, menciumi bibir Zero sekejap kemudian ia memamerkan tonggak sejarah nan perkasanya di hadapan Zero yang masih buram karena kabut napsu pula.

Ditepuk-tepuk sebentar selama 3 detik sang tonggak di pintu _hole_ kesukaannya setelah ia mengangkat sedikit pantat sang _hunter._

 _"My dear Zero, lemme do u now_. _I will give u my all_ , _i will cherish u... be ready._. errghhh.." ucap Kaname dibarengi pemasukan tonggak perkasanya dalam-dalam ke _hole_ itu.

 _"P-pleasee..._ nnhhh... Kanameehh..." oh _please... K_ aname lihatlah Zero sekarang-dia memohon dengan saliva yang menetes di sudut bibirnya... wajah memerah dan juga bulir keringat yang menetes di pipi _fluffy-_ nya...  
Apa kau masih tega?

"Aaarrghh~ _delicious... as always._." sang _pureblood_ menggeramkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Mmhh.. aahh.. hh.. Kaname.. I..." ciuman itu terlepas memberi kesempatan Zero untuk bernafas lega. Apalagi ketika **_vibrator_** itu dilepas-oh terima kasih Tuhan.

Tapi- tubuh Zero seketika menegang dan sedikit bergetar saat _manhood_ Kaname melesak masuk ke dalam dirinya. Mengisi separuh dirinya yang kosong dan terabaikan(?)

Kaname tersenyum. Bukan senyum nyinyir apalagi senyum sadis. Bukan. Tapi senyum penuh sayang. Pandangannya melembut seketika melihat Zero bertingkah seperti yang ia mau.

"Nnhh... hh... _let.. me.. breath... hh_..." pinta Zero, mengatur nafasnya sebentar demi mempersiapkan diri. Dua tangannya yang terikat kemudian bergerak mengikuti insting, mengalung di antara leher Kaname dan membuat tubuh keduanya semakin dekat.

Karena itu, sebagai _reward,_ sang _pureblood_ pun melepas **_cockring_** yang mencekik tiang tegang Zero yang sedaritadi seolah menjerit-jerit.

Panas... Hangat.. Terbakar(?)  
 _Zero can feel that, both kaname's body and soul. He_ _can feel that,_ "Ka.. na.. me.. _move..._ _I'm ready.."_ bisik Zero seduktif.. tanpa ada perlawanan.

Dan pinggul Kaname mulai bergerak , memperdalam miliknya menjamah _hole_ tersayangnya, diselingi pacuan nafas keduanya saling sahut-menyahut lalu hanyutkan bibir masing-masing dalam sebuah cumbuan panjang nan dalam.

"Ng.. aah..." Tubuh Zero me-rileks begitu **_cockring_** yang terasa mencekik batang tegangnya dilepas. Sekarang nafasnya lebih teratur juga tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan. Ia bahkan menggerakan pinggulnya agar milik Kaname tertanam semakin dalam di dirinya-berusaha agar mengenai _sweetspot_ nya.

Kali ini Kaname ingin bergerak perlahan, tak tergesa, bagai ingin menikmati tiap hentakan serta helaan nafas masing-masing.

Kali ini, tuan Kuran menampilkan sisi lembutnya sekaligus dua lengannya membelit posesif pada tubuh tuan _hunter._

"Nnnhh... Kaname..." Zero bergumam tanpa sadar, memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya sambil pejamkan matanya-mencoba untuk merasa rileks dan merasakan setiap hentakan pelan namun pasti dari sang _pureblood._

 _"Yes my dear_ ~ urrghh.. ada apa.. urffhh.. Zero..?" Tuan _pureblood_ masih menikmati wajah sang kekasih yang berhasil ia taklukan. Wajah itu begitu manis dan seolah mendamba disentuh lebih dan lebih oleh Kaname.

Merasa sedikit bersalah karens memperkenalkan Zero pada _'the new pleasure of toys'_ beberapa saat tadi, membuat tuan Kuran terus memperlakukan Zero selembut yang tentu saja berhasil membuai tuan _hunter_ sedemikian rupa.

Terkadang Zero tak mengerti dengan kepribadian dan sifat asli Kuran Kaname. _Sometimes, he could_ _be so cruel and annoying...sometimes-rarely-he_ _could be so gentle and lovingly_...

Seperti saat ini... Setiap sentuhan dari jemari Kaname... bahkan setiap hentakan kerasnya telah menohok _sweetspot-_ nya...

 **JOLT..!**

Zero memberikan reaksi keterkejutan. Tubuh si manik _amethys_ bergetar disertai wajah yang makin mempesona, sayu dan merintih merapalkan nama sang _seme._ Rupanya titik istimewa Zero telah tertohok.

 _"It looks like i hit it. Feels good, dear?"_ tanya sang manik _crimson._ Zero tak sanggup menjawab karena terlalu sibuk untuk mengerang.

 _Zero can feel the passion, the love_...  
"Nnhh... aahhh... s _o good.. deeper... do it_ _deeper_ ,,, ahh~" Semakin dalam, Zero semakin lupa diri.  
 _For God's sake ! Why does it feels so damn good?!_

"Kau mau kita klimaks bersama, _my dear hunter?_ "

Dan rasanya Zero tak perlu memberi jawaban, sebab Kaname sudah tau dari tatapan sayu sang _silverette._

Itulah mengapa Kaname membantu Zero merasa lebih nikmat dengan cara mengangkat pantat tuan hunter lebih tinggi, menahannya dan Kaname bergerak makin cepat namun tak mengurangi kelembutan yang sudah ada sedari tadi.

Akhirnya Zero memutuskan untuk membuka manik violetnya dan mencari kesenangan lain. Ditatapnya dua manik _crimson_ Kaname dengan intens-kemudian Zero menaikan dua sudut bibirnya sedikit.. tersenyum tipis sebentar, kemudian meraup bibir Kaname tanpa terlalu banyak berbicara.

 _Words is useless, since zero is not the type who delivered his feeling toward words..._

 ** _Hell yeah,_** begitulah Kaname Kuran. Dia tidak mudah ditebak. Dibalik penampilan kalemnya, tersembunyi begitu banyak rahasia. Ahh mungkin itu karena ia vampir. Jadi, wajar saja bila dia agak susah dimengerti sebab ia telah merasakan lamanya hidup beserta berbagai kepelikan yang mau tak mau ia terima.

Terkadang ia memandang Zero sebagai mangsa yang harus ditaklukkan, kadang pula sebagai kekasih yang musti ia lindungi dan limpahi akan rasa sayang.

Maka kini, ia memilih memperlakukan tuan _hunter_ sebagai kekasih. Dan sepertinya Zero menyukai sisi Kaname yang begini. Lihatlah, Zero mulai membuka dirinya, mulai jujur pada keinginannya. _Thats so sweet._

Sembari bibir mereka berpagut lembut, Kaname meraih _manhood_ sang _silverette_ yang sudah menegang. Kemudian, menggunakan cairan _precum_ milik sang kekasih, Kaname mulai memberikan pijatan erotisnya. Perlahan namun pasti membuat Zero merasakan euforia.

Kaname melepas bibirnya karena ia mulai di ambang limitnya. Zero terlalu manis sehingga membuatnya tak tahan..

Deru nafas Kaname terdengar bagai geraman lirih. "Zero... oorghh.. Ze... oorrghh.. _I'm.. coming_.. oorrghh.. Ze- hoorrgggkhhhh! **_Cum-miiinggg!_** Hhrrghhh.." kemudian sang _pureblood_ melepaskan ejakulasinya memenuhi rongga sempit tersebut meninggalkan rasa panas hangat di situ, terasa hingga ke perut bawah sang _hunter._

Tubuh Zero menegang saat Kaname mencapai klimaksnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan -sesaat dunia zero bagaikan hanya berwarna putih.

 ** _Oh-God,_** sungguh sensasi yang luar biasa. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kali bagi Zero , tapi tetap saja, rasanya tetap luar biasa.

Tangan Kaname belum ingin berhenti pada batang arogan tuan Kiryuu. Ia punya tanggung jawab akan _manhood_ kekasihnya, bukan?

"Nghh...Kaname..." tangan Zero otomatis bergerak merayap di dua tangan Kaname yang sedang memijat batangnya. Oh, bukannya Zero belum bisa klimaks.. Tentu kalian ingat kan sudah berapa kali _hunter_ kita mencapai klimaks?

 _"Is it perfect move for you, my dear?"_ Kaname masih menggerakkan batang arogan Zero dalam kuasa tangannya.

Kepala Zero ditengokan ke belakang, meminta kembali sebuah ciuman panas-dengan penuh cinta dan gairah.

Oh sungguh,, Zero tak keberatan dengan sex yang agak kasar dan-sedikit _hard._ Tapi toh, dalam setiap sex dibutuhkan cinta dan _passion_ di dalamnya bukan? "Mmhh... hhh... _faster..._ nggh..." pinta Zero, meminta sang _pureblood_ mengocok lebih cepat.

Kaname tentu saja takkan menolak permintaan manis sang kekasih. Terlebih diucapkan dengan wajah sedemikian rupa, benar-benar menggetarkan sukma sang _pureblood._

Oleh karena itu, tangan tuan Kuran bergerak _hardcore_ memberikan kocokan dibantu cairan _precum_ dari sang _hunter_ sendiri.

 _"Gimme ur kiss, dear."_ pinta Kaname dibalut perintah terucap dari bilah bibir sang pemilik manik _crimson._ Tangan bebas satunya meraih wajah Zero untuk meraup bibir yang ia damba.

"Mmmhh.. mggh..." Tak terlalu banyak protes, Zero memberikan apa yang Kaname minta. Dalam mode _submissive_ demikian ini, Zero bahkan akan memberikan apapun untuk sang dominan, ciuman, cinta, _passion.. even his own soul._

Setelah itu, keduanya terus saling berpagut, menyesap dan saling membelitkan lidah sembari menunggu tuan _silverette_ mencapai ejakulasi kembali.

"Hhhhh.. aah~ **AHHH~** " oh, klimaks luar biasa dari Zero yang entah sudah ke berapa kali. Mungkin setelah ini, Zero _is going to addiicted to with_ kaname. _Not only his blood, but also his touch, his fragrance..and 'his everything'._

Tuan Kuran melilitkan lengannya pada tubuh Zero, sebagai tanda posesif, cinta, memiliki, dan mendominasi. Ia hanya ingin Zero saja yang ia dekap erat. Ia tak ingin sosok lainnya. Zero sudah lebih dari kata cukup.

Tangannya mengusap lengan sang _hunter_ lalu ia melepas batang kebanggaannya dari liang hangat kekasihnya. Lengan posesif masih membelit belum ingin lepas dari tubuh hangat sang _silverette._ Bahkan dalam keadaan rebah sekalipun.

"Kaname... hh..." panggil Zero lembut, berbalik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang tuan Kuran., sekedar ingin menghirup aroma maskulin dari sang _dominant._

"Zero _my love_..." lirih sang _pureblood_ usai mengecup kening basah Zero. Dan ia membiarkan kedamaian melingkupi tubuh basah juga lelah milik mereka. Membiarkan hening meraja dalam sepoi hangat alunan malam yang terbakar akibat bara kedua makhluk itu.

Hanya ada Kaname... dan Zero...

 **===========END SCENE==========**

 **Yeaahhh! Walau ini udh terselesaikan, namun scene atau season lainnya masih bakal dimunculkan.**

 **Gmn, kalian mau kan terus membaca petualangan mesum /uhuk/ Kana-Zero?**

 **Makasih yang udah baca plus komen.**  
 **Komen aja gpp jgn malu2, gais. ;)**

 **Oke.. see ya next scene/season yak!**

 ** _[ RYUU ]=_**


	9. 9th Bite

**Matsuri Hino** yang punya Vampire Knight. Gw cuma pengen have fun ama chara-charanya Beliau. Ijin yak gan!

FanFic ini base-nya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama neng **Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti** di grup all genre di FB : **_Animanga M 18+ Roleplay Indonesia._**

Gw edit dalam bentuk FF , semoga kalian suka.

* * *

A Vampire Knight FF

ll

O

ll

 **Will Hunt You... FOREVER!**

ll

O

ll

 _Pair = Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

 _Genre = YAOI, romance, adult, mature_

 _Rate = M – 18+_

ll

O

ll

Seminggu berlalu sejak Kaname dan Zero telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Meski-hanya satu atau dua orang saja yang tahu tentang hal itu.

Suatu sore, Zero mendapat panggilan tugas dari Hunter Association. Dan entah kenapa, apapun yang telah terjadi di Hunter Association, telah membuat Zero sedikit galau dan menurunkan mood-nya hingga level paling bawah.

*Sigh*

Untuk sekian kalinya, sang pemburu berdarah Kiryuu menghela nafas panjang-sangat panjang. Bahkan ketika ia membuka pintu mansion dan Kaname ada di sana memandang sang silverette dengan tatapan lembut-masih tak mampu mengubah mood sang hunter.

Kaname memanggil nama Zero dengan lembut. Namun Zero tak merespon, hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan dua manik violet yang masih setia menatap lantai.

"No-please, don't ask me anything about it, Kaname..." Zero pleads, try to avoid Kaname's intimidating eyes. Apapun yang dilakukan Kaname, Zero tak ingin menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi di sana.

But Kaname never failed togain everything he wants, right ? Tak peduli bagaimanapuncaranya.

Melihat Zero memasuki kamarnya seketika membuat Kaname girang. Tapi ia tak mungkin terlalu memburai perasaannya di depan tuan Hunter kan? Bisa besar kepala Mister Zero nantinya.

Maka ia hanya memberi senyum dan sapa lembut menyambut kedatangan Zero. Namun sang silverette hanya tertunduk lesu. Ada apa ini? Apa Zero mendapat hukuman dari guru sekolahnya? Atau mendapat teguran dari Tuan Cross? Ahh rasanya hal seperti demikian takkan membuat Zero se-gloomy itu. Hghh~ ini benar-benar langka mendapati kekasihnya berkelakuan demikian.

"Hei~ why did you say that? Am I forbidding to ask my own lover now? How come?" tanya Kaname yang masih saja direspon sama oleh Zero.

"How rare you become so quite. Sulking? Annoyed about something?" Kaname masih nekat melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang malah mendapat decis gusar dari mulut sang Hunter.

"Ok.. ok.. I got it. You don't wanna talk about it, something that bothers you so much. Alright, I'm not gonna push you." Ia mendekati Zero, merangkulnya. Sebuah rangkulan hangat. Bukan.. Bukan rangkulan nafsu, tapi lebih ke-rasa sayang dan ingin memberi kenyamanan.

"I got a present from my friend. He came from India. He brought me a tea from India. Let me make a couple of cup for us. Hang on." dilepasnya pelukan itu dan Tuan Kuran bergerak ke sudut kamar , di mana terdapat sebuah meja khusus untuk minuman. Ia menyeduh teh untuk 2 cangkir dan membawa keduanya.

"Try some sips. I'm sure it's a lil' bit different from European tea. I guess it will more bitter but delicious." Diangsurkannya cangkir di tangan kanannya ke Zero. Lalu ia sendiri menyesap sedikit teh hangat itu. Rasa pahit manis seketika menguasai ujung lidah Kaname. Enak.

Tumben?

Zero sedikit menaikkan alisnya karena heran-mendapati Kaname takmemaksanya, mengintimidasinya dengan dua manik crimson yang seperti bius itu. Alih-alih malah menawarinya untuk ngeteh(?) bersama.

Maka Zero menerima secangkir teh yang diberikan sang Kuran dan sedikit menghirup aromanya. Wangi-dan menenangkan, namun tak sewangi dan semenggoda aroma dari seorang Kaname.

Mata zero beralih menatap Kaname, sebelum mendekatkan ujung cangkir itu ke bibirnya.

"Kau tak mencampur teh ini dengan obat perangsang kan?" tanya Zero sinis. Bukan tanpa maksud apapun, dia memang sudah terbiasa berbicara sinis begitu.

So deal with it, Kuran.

"Is it a rose tea?" tanya Zero, begitu menangkap aroma mawar yang familiar dari teh itu.  
Rose-Bloody Rose ! Oh sial, mengingatkan Zero kembali pada kejadian di markas Hunter Association.  
Tidakkah Kaname sadar bahwa Zero tak membawa Bloody Rose yang sudah seperti separuh jiwanya itu ?

Kaname ikut-ikutan menaikkan alis. Namun kemudian ia terkekeh pelan dengan gaya elegan biasanya.

"Sebenarnya kau mengharap itu kuberi obat perangsang, ataukah tidak, my dear? Fufufuu~ Bisa kupastikan itu bukan rose tea. Tenang sajalah." Kaname duduk tenang di sebelah Zero sambil menyesap sedikit teh nya.

"Ck, berisik !" desis Zero marah, merasa kesal dan malu dengan ucapannya sendiri *uhuk*

"Ahh~ teh asia memang khas. Aku suka. Apa aku sudah memperkenalkanmu teh dari Indonesia? ! Kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta pada aroma dan rasanya." Kaname menyadari ada yang kurang dari Zero. Tapi ia diam tak ingin menanyakannya. Ia ingin sang hunter tenang dan merasa nyaman terlebih dahulu.

Bahkan kini jemarinya membelai helaian silver di sampingnya. Juga tengkuknya. Hanya sebuah sentuhan biasa.

"Kalau kau lapar, ada kue enak baru dibuat chef di sini. Akan aku suruh butler mengambilnya untuk kita." imbuhnya. Diam-diam ia menelisik setiap air muka sang silverette, mencoba mencari clue dari situ. Ia sadar, dalam level ini, Zero takkan mau buka mulut jika bukan dia sendiri yang ingin mengatakannya. What a cute tsundere, right?

Merasa diperhatikan, Zero akhirnya memberikan perhatiannya pada Kaname. Fokus manik violet itu bertemu dua manik crimson yang tengah menatapnya lembut namun serius.

"Aku tidak mau kue," jawab Zero,, tentu saja menanggapi tawaran Kaname tadi. Namun kemudian sang hunter menghela nafas panjang- lalu memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Kaname, Do you think our relationship will bring a good future? not for us-but future for our kind-vampire and human? Though, I'm not really a human anymore-" tanya Zero. Serius. Oh pertanyaan ini sama seperti pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh ketua asosiasi hunter-yang berakhir dengan memburuknya mood dari Zero.

So Kaname, you should find the best answer or Zero is going to bite you! Awwrrh!

Sang pureblood memberikan senyum kalem pada awalnya. Lalu ia memberi Zero sebuah tatapan tajam berbonus mata crimson menyala.

"I've told you before, my dear... vampire is a loyal creature. Especially the pureblood. Don't put us in same level with human. We.. vampires.. have a trustful heart althou sometimes we act some craziness." mimik Kaname kali ini serius.

"And you talk about future for our race?! Have I told you and Mr. Cross too, that my goal is to unite vampires and human side by side in society. That's why... I try my best to support the creation of blood subtitute capsules." Demikian paparan Kaname.

Lalu mendadak air muka Tuan Kuran kembali melembut beserta senyum hangatnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan ini, my dear lovely Zero? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan tidak terbawanya Bloody Rose kebanggaanmu hari ini?"

Kemudian sang kepala klan berjalan ke meja kecil tadi untuk meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"You know my goal. You know my truly motive. If they run down, that's not my fault. But one thing I know for sure... my love for you.. my deepest feeling for you.. it will never runs down. You got it, my dear Zero?" Ia berujar dari meja tersebut sambil matanya lekat menatap Zero.

Now , what will you say after you heard Kuran-sama spoke so clearly.

"Loyal creature, huh ?" Zero sedikit mendengus remeh mendengarnya, kemudian menatap Kaname dengan tatapan datar. "My first impression about vampire is-they are just a selfish creature-plus, nothing but a monster in human form," Bahkan sampai saat ini pun Zero tak dapat menghilangkan kebenciannya pada vampire. Terutama seorang pureblood yang sudah menjerumuskannya pada takdir gelap seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi ia tak menyalahkan Kaname, karena itu memang bukan salah Kaname. Walau jika sedang kesal, Zero kadang menyalahkan Kaname kenapa dia harus seorang vampire, pureblood lagi, sombong, tapi tampan. Sial!

Namun kenyataannya, Zero bukan vampire asli-juga bukan lagi manusia.

Living in the middle of Hell , huh?!

"I know your intention Kaname," ucap Zero, meletakan cangkir teh-nya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau-punya impian yang sama seperti chairmain Cross. Hidup berdampingan, vampir dan manusia. Tapi- orang-orang di asosiasi hunter tak setuju dengan hal itu. Apalagi- vampire hunter and pureblood vampire can't be together.. It fights against the world's rules. I'm sure people in vampire association also disagree with our relationship right?.." lanjut Zero, menatap Kaname serius.

"That's why, they... give me a choice... being a hunter or- a full vampire..." nada suara Zero terdengar berat, mengingat Bloody Rose tersayangnya harus disita sampai Zero memberikan keputusannya.

Well, that's explain everything.

Tentang kegalauan Zero dan badmood yang melandanya.

Terkuak sudah apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Kaname tentang kondisi Zero hari ini. Rupanya begitu. Tuan pureblood menghela nafas.

"Kau baru mengenal seujung kuku para vampire tapi kau sudah menghakimi mereka dengan opini-opini kelirumu. Kami para pureblood adalah kaum yang setia pada darah murni kami, pada pasangan kami, pada klan kami. Kalaupun ada segelintir vampir yang menggila, mereka bukan murni jenis kami." Kaname seakan menyiratkan para level E sebagai gambaran kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Apa kau tak tau, my dear.. bahwa manusia adalah monster yang lebih kejam dari monster apapun di dunia ini. Tak perlu kujabarkan, bukan? Aku yakin kau lebih tau contoh-contohnya." Tuan Kuran tersenyum meledek.

"Dan kau bilang.. asosiasi hunter tidak setuju pada ideku bersama tuan Cross. Lalu apa yang mereka harap? Perang tiada akhir dengan korban berjatuhan di kedua pihak? Itukah tujuan mereka? Patutkah?" Kaname memutar cangkir di meja tersebut. Ia tersenyum getir.

"They said.. it fights against world's rules, huh? Siapa yang menciptakan peraturan itu? Mereka sendiri kan? Karena kami para vampire bebas memilih pasangan kami, dari jenis apapun." Tuan Kuran mulai berjalan melintas kamarnya , menghampiri Zero.

"Now I ask you... do you want me to keep embrace you and will always stay by your side? ... or you will gonna leave me? Choose one." Kemudian Kaname menjepit pipi sang silverette menggunakan 2 jemarinya.

"Mampukah kau meninggalkanku dan melupakan semua tentang aku, Zero? Mungkin ini saja pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab saat ini juga. Pertanyaan sebelumnya, .. aku beri waktu 24 jam untukmu memikirkannya." Lalu Kaname melepaskan cengkraman jemarinya di pipi Zero.

"You always know, I could never leave you coz I promised to you that I will always treasure you. Tetaplah di kamar ini hingga kau menemukan jawabannya. Aku akan menghadiri kelasku, dan akan kembali beberapa jam kemudian untuk menagih jawaban akan pertanyaanku yang kedua tadi."

Kaname mulai bersiap. Ia mengganti pakaiannya tanpa risih di bawah tatapan Zero. Ia sengaja memberi pertanyaan kedua yang akan mempermudah Zero untuk menjawab yang pertama dan tentunya mempermudah pula mendapatkan jawaban bagi asosiasi hunter.

Zero tak tahan lagi. Awalnya ia ingin tetap stay cool dan tak akan mengatakan sedikit pun informasi tentang rencana Hunter Association pada Kaname.

Tapi mendengar kalimat sang pureblood serta pertanyaannya yang sangat offensif, membuat Zero tak peduli lagi.

"Ya benar ! They want to destroy all of you ! Vampires ! But- " Zero tak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat Kaname menggodanya dengan berganti baju di depan Zero, seenaknya.

Membuat Zero kembali mendesah kesal, karena harus mengingat 'blood bond' yang mengikat dirinya dengan Kaname.

Kenapa Kaname harus memperjelas pertanyaannya?

Dia seharusnya tahu-bahwa Zero sudah terlanjur terikat dengannya, and it's impossible for him to runaway.

"I can't leave you-No, I don't want to - leave you," sekali dalam seratus tahun hidupnya /what/ Zero berkata dengan jujur, tanpa paksaan. "But Kaname, aku tidak bisa berhenti menjadi hunter- rasanya aku seperti mengkhianati satu-satunya hal yang ditinggalkan keluargaku-aku..." Ingat, Kiryuu adalah one of prideful hunter's clan in a century.

Dan Kaname, - tak perlu dua jam, Zero sudah menjawab dua pertanyaanmu kan? His heart chooses to stay with you, but his mind and his pride still can't accept you completely.

ll

O

 **Bersambung**

O

ll

 **Naahh, apakah mereka bakal menghadapi persoalan pelik mulai chapter ini?**

 **Sanggupkah mereka tetap berteguh dengan cinta mereka? Atau memilih untuk mengakhirinya demi orang-orang di sekitar mereka?**

 **Terus cekidot semua chapternya yak gais!**

 **Silahkan juga kalo ada masukan dan saran atau mau kenalan dengan authornya, silahkan aja ~ #slap!**

 **Makasih yg selalu dukung fanfic ini dan ketemu lagi di chapter mendatang yak!**

 **See ya!**

 ** _===[ RYUU ]===_**


	10. 10th Bite

**Matsuri Hino** yang punya Vampire Knight. Gw cuma pengen have fun ama chara-charanya Beliau. Ijin yak gan!

FanFic ini base-nya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama neng **Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti** di grup all genre di FB : **_Animanga M 18+ Roleplay Indonesia._**

Gw edit dalam bentuk FF , semoga kalian suka.

* * *

A Vampire Knight FF

ll

O

ll

 **Will Hunt You... FOREVER!**

ll

O

ll

 _Pair = Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

 _Genre = YAOI, romance, adult, mature_

 _Rate = M – 18+_

ll

O

ll

Bertelanjang dada, Kaname menghampiri kekasihnya yang tampak rapuh. Kalimat jujur Zero telah menyusup syahdu ke hatinya. He feels blessed.

"C-mere my dear." Dibimbingnya Zero ke dalam rengkuhan hangat. "That's the first time I know your true feeling about me. Thank you dear love." Kaname mengecup kepala silver sang hunter.

Zero menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menghirup aroma Kaname yang menenangkan. Tak beranjak dari posisinya memeluk Kaname yang sedang dalam kondisi topless, Zero menutup matanya perlahan dan menggerakan tangannya menyusuri punggung kekar dan seksi sang pureblood.

Wao.

"Aku tau kau menghadapi dilema. Dan aku paham kau menjadi hunter bukan karena asosiasi bodoh itu tapi karena keluargamu." Tuan Kuran membiarkan Zero menyamankan diri di pelukannya.

"Namun, my dear, aku pun tak ingin berpisah darimu hanya sebab itu. Humm.. kalau begitu, bagaimana bila kita saling berjanji?" Dinaikkannya dagu sang silverette. Manik mereka bertemu.

"Berjanji... bahwa bila kau sedang melaksanakan tugasmu, maka aku akan membuta-tulikan inderaku dan tak ikut campur kecuali kau dalam bahaya. Dan begitupun kau, takkan ikut campur bila aku harus melaksanakan tugasku untuk melindungi klanku dari tindakan anarkis hunter yang sewenang-wenang. Bagaimana?" tawar sang pureblood.

"Kita masing-masing.. takkan saling mencampuri urusan tugas kita. Kau boleh membasmi vampir berbahaya di luar sana yang mengancam kehidupan manusia. Maka katakan pada asosiasimu itu bahwa kehidupan cintamu takkan mempengaruhi kinerjamu." imbuh tuan Kuran.

Toh setidaknya solusi ini merupakan yang terbaik dipilih saat ini. Kaname tentu saja takkan berdiam diri berpuas akan solusi lemah seperti itu. Ia akan mencari jalan tengah lain yang lebih kuat untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Zero.

"Bagaimanapun my dear, aku beserta yang lainnya di sini, selalu berusaha melindungi manusia dari serangan vampir jahat dan para level E. Ya kan? Ichijou, Akatsuki bahkan Aido dan Shiki, aku biasa menugaskan mereka berpatroli di kota tiap harinya." Kaname membelai sayang helaian silver milik Zero. Ia harus bisa memberikan kenyaman pada kekasihnya saat ini. Ia ingin Zero mempercayainya, dalam sisi apapun.

"Ya... Kaname... akan kucoba menjelaskan lagi pada orang-orang di asosiasi. Kuharap mereka bisa mengerti..." bisik Zero pelan, terkesan begitu rapuh dan putus asa. Entahlah, ia sudah lelah dengan perang tiada akhir antara manusia dan vampir.

Belum lagi tentang rencana asosiasi hunter, yaitu ingin memusnahkan seluruh ras vampir di muka bumi ini. Zero memang membenci vampire, tapi ia merasa itu adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Gila? benar- asosiasi itu memang hanya berisi orang-orang tua yang gila.

Zero melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Kaname, lembut.

"Kau-mau pergi kan? Kalau begitu cepat pakai bajumu," komentar Zero, sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya pada seonggok pakaian di sebelahnya.

Kaname menatap lembut kekasihnya. "My dear, it sounds you don't want me to leave." Kaname memberikan senyum jahilnya. Terbukti pipi sang hunter mendadak muncul semburat pink tipis nan cantik.

"Rasanya aku masih ingin di sini menemanimu. Tapi aku tau, big pride-mu takkan membiarkan hal demikian terjadi. Ya kan, my dear?" Ya, Kaname paham betul Zero tak mungkin mengiba padanya supaya sang pureblood membatalkan kepergiannya meski walau hanya sebentar demi menemani dirinya. Mungkin tunggu kutub mencair dulu.

"Aku ingin kau yang memakaikan bajuku. Aku ingin kau berlaku sebagai istriku. 'Cause I will gonna marry you .. someday.. someway.." manik crimson Kaname bertemu amethys Zero. Dan ditingkahi dengan tangan Tuan Kuran menangkup pipi sang silverette untuk memberi kecupan lembut di bibir terkasihnya.

"Ss-shut up, if you wanna leave just leave, idiot !" komentar Zero malu-malu. Ia mendengus pelan mendengar permintaan tuan Kuran yang manja dan aneh-aneh itu.  
Sambil memutar bola matanya, ia mengambil sepasang jas di sebelahnya dan menempatkan posisinya di depan Kaname.

"Fufufu~" Kuran terkekeh lirih.

"Jadi- Kuran-sama yang hebat ini tiba-tiba saja lupa cara memakai baju atau apa?" komentar Zero sinis, meski toh dia tetap membantu kekasihnya memakaikan baju. Meski dia sempat mengumpat karena serangan kissu mendadak barusan dari Kaname.

"Please remember... you are precious to me." imbuh Kaname sembari mengusap bibir yang baru saja ia kecup. Memandang Zero yang tampak rapuh dan manis sungguh membuat tubuh Kaname bergetar ingin menghempasnya ke atas ranjang dan mendominasinya semalam suntuk.

"So-tell me.. How long you will go? And don't think I'm gonna miss you while you are gone, I just curious. That's all. " Zero bertanya - jelas sekali dengan nada dan kalimat yang super tsundere.

Oh ya ampun Zero, bilang saja kau tak mau ditinggal pergi lama-lama. Seperti kata lagu :

~~~Jangan pergi-pergi lagi~~ aku tak mau sendiri~~~  
Mungkin Zero sedang menyanyikan itu di hati terdalamnya.

"So cute. You are so cute, dear Zero." Kaname malah menikmati muka blushing kekasihnya ketika mengancingkan baju sang pureblood sambil mukanya ditekuk. Disisirnya helaian silverette halus milik sang hunter.

"Tch, jangan berisik," protes Zero begitu kekasihnya sibuk mengatakan soal 'cute' dan sebagainya. Zero berusaha sok cuek dengan cara sok sibuk memakaikan satu per satu kancing di baju Kuran-sama.

"I'll try to come back here as quick as I can so you won't get lonely and miss me so much." ia menahan kekehnya saat melihat Zero akan memulai protes tsundere-nya. "I hope 2 hours or less, my dear, cause i can't bear without you near me. You are too cute to ignore." jahilnya kambuh, Kaname meremas pantat Zero.

"Two hours? Okay... so I'll have 'free time' about two hours," komentarnya singkat, mencoba terlihat santai padahal tersirat nada kecewa di dalamnya.

"You are such a great wife, my dear. Thanks for your help." ujar babang Kaname usai sang hunter selesai memakaikan baju untuknya. Tangan Kaname masih belum mau hengkang dari duo kenyal di belakang Zero.

"Tch, I know it.. stop saying that I'm your wife, idiot ! We didn't even married yet." protes Zero sembari mencubit tangan nakal sang seme yang meraba-raba bokong seksinya.  
"Now, put your hands away or I'm gonna bite you to death," protes tuan hunter, mencuri trademark dari chara sebelah yang suka menggigit. Pfftt!

Kaname tersenyum ringan. Padahal hatinya gemas ingin merobek pakaian Zero dan membuat si hunter mengerang semalaman untuknya. Wohoho~ tahan tuan Kuran, ini masih terlalu pagi memikirkan hal demikian.

"Aku akan memikirkan keinginanmu itu, my dear." ujar Kaname. Ketika Zero menanyakan yang mana, Kuran membisikkan jawabannya di telinga si hunter. "Bahwa kau ingin kunikahi~" dan Kaname lekas menarik kembali wajahnya demi bisa melihat semburat pinkish tipis melintang cantik di pipi kekasihnya.

Tak pedulikan protes si tsun-tsun, tuan pureblood mengecup pipi ranum tersebut. "I'm leaving now. Don't do such a ruckus or anything else that will make me worry. Shigotto ittekimasu, anata." Eaaa~ si kepala coklat pamit menggunakan bahasa suami kepada istri. Cicuiitt.

Zero pura-pura tidak peduli saat Kaname mengecupnya singkat dan berpamitan untuk mengambil kitab suci-eh, pamit menghadiri rapat di vampire council.

Berat hati, Kaname meninggalkan Zero. Tapi ia memang harus mendatangi pertemuan di suatu tempat demi membicarakan aksi marak para hunter. Sebenarnya ia malas karena hanya akan membuat hatinya dilema. Yea~ Kaname pun sama dilemanya denganmu, Zero. Namun ia pandai menutupinya dengan senyum 'rapopo'nya.

Dengan wajah masih sok didatar-datarkan, Zero cuma mendengus pelan sambil berkomentar usai babang melesat pergi, "Sebaiknya kau pulang cepat atau melewatkan kesempatan terbaik seumur hidupmu, " beginilah komentar si hunter-setengah kesal, karena lagi-lagi bibir setengah sucinya harus dikecup lagi dan lagi.

Oh Kaname, itu artinya Zero sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu.

Jadi cepat pulang, cepat kembali~  
Jangan pergi lagi~~  
Weleh... authornya yang malah nyanyi sebagai backsound.

Di tempat pertemuan yang dihadiri para petinggi klan dan beberapa tetua yang dihormati, Kuran terdiam. Ia memilih banyak diam dan menyimak. Kali ini ia datang didampingi Ichijou dan Akatsuki.

"Darn it. Why it tooks so long?!" batin sang brownis (brondong manis?). Lihatlah, betapa elegannya vampir satu ini. Bahkan untuk mengumpat saja ia memilih kata makian yang halus. , beda banget ama authornya. Ehem!

"Semoga Zero baik-baik saja dan tidak nakal di moon dorm." imbuh batinnya. Cuma Zero dan Zero melulu yang ia pikirkan.

Sementara di sana, Kaname mungkin sedang resah ingin segera pulang. Zero-malah sibuk menata meja makan. Oh-oh, apa Zero ingin menyiapkan makan malam untuk calon alpha-nya?

Hoho... itu benar, namun apa kau pikir hunter kita yang nakal ini hanya menyiapkan makan malam biasa saja?

Well, kau akan segera tahu, begitu kau pulang , hey Kaname .

Tepat 2 jam kurang 5 menit, pertemuan usai dan Kaname melesat pergi, berpesan kepada duo punggawanya (?) untuk jangan mengusiknya sehari semalam ini di moon dorm wilayah bagian Kaname /heh?!/. YEA~ sejak ia berhasil menggaet tuan hunter, ia membangun kawasan tersendiri di moon dorm yang tak bisa seenaknya dimasuki siapapun.

Ichijou dan Akatsuki hanya mendesah maklum melihat kepala suku (?) mereka tergesa-gesa pulang.

"Zero my dear.." Kaname muncul di dorm-nya mencari sosok yang ia rindu. Tak ada di kamar? Ia berusaha mencari di taman. Tak ada juga. Ruang perpustakaan? Tak ada juga. Ingin bertanya pada salah satu pelayannya,- bukankah itu memalukan, kehilangan kekasih di dalam rumahnya sendiri? Maka ia urungkan niat bertanya.

"Zero, kemana kau? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk diam tenang sabar menantiku? Apa dia kembali ke dorm-nya di tempat tuan Cross?"

Banyak pertanyaan dan spekulasi berkecamuk. Namun bau Zero nyata-nyata masih ada di area dorm ini.

Sang pureblood kembali ke kamar, berharap ada keajaiban di sana. Zero, jangan main petak umpet lagi. ini sudah tak sesuai dengan usiamu, nak.

Zero-sudah hampir bosan menunggu kedatangan sang pureblood arrogant yang tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Tch, dia itu bodoh atau apa, masa aku harus menjemputnya di bawah bagaiakan ia tuan besar saja?" gerutu Zero sambil menyesap wine dan duduk santai di rooftop moon dorm yang sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa.

Ya, ia tahu Kaname sudah datang dan kebingungan di bawah sana.

Karena kesal, Zero membanting gelas wine yang sudah kosong kemudian menggunakan pecahannya untuk mengiris jarinya.

"Sedikit bau darah akan membawa vampir langsung datang, heh?" komentar Zero, sambil sedikit menyeringai. Kemudian tersenyum lebar saat sosok itu sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Sedang bingungnya mencari di mana tepatnya bau Zero, tiba-tiba indera tersensitif Kaname terbangkitkan oleh bau... darah. Dan Kaname kenal betul bau ini.

Ia memburu ke TKP dan... mendapati sosok manis yang ia cari tengah duduk dengan posisi atraktif, tersenyum lebar seakan telah siap untuk segala kemungkinan.

"Welcome back, my damn lover~" sapa Zero, sengaja menggoda penuh muatan aura sangat seduktif.

"Geez... my dear..." dan lengan sang pureblood terjulur bermaksud menggapai tengkuk kekasihnya agar bisa menariknya, lalu memberikan hujan cumbu yang tiada berjeda selama sekian menit.

"Huh, dasar pureblood lamban- errmmchh..." ejek Zero seenaknya seolah sebuah provokasi.

"Zero... hurrmmchh.. don't.. make.. me.. urrmmchh.. scared of.. ummchh.. losing you.. uummchh.." babang terus menahan tengkuk sang silverette demi bisa memperdalam cumbuannya dan memberi dominasi di situ. Ia bagai menuntaskan rasa frustasinya akan bibir itu.

Zero tak memberi perlawanan saat sang alpha memberikan hujan ciuman.

"Mmmmhh.. sshut up..it's ur punish-mmment for leaving me.- alone," respon tuan silverette kalem di sela-sela ciuman panas nan mendominasi dari sang pureblood.

"Say kaname..." tangan Zero meliuk di leher Kuran-sama dan berbisik seduktif. "Temani aku minum, will you ?" rayunya seraya melirik wine yang sudah tertata rapi di meja dengan dua kursi di sebelahnya.

Nah.. nah... sepertinya Zero mengajakmu untuk bersenang-senang sampai pagi, wahai bang Kaname.

ll

O

 **Bersambung**

O

ll

 **Yosshaaa! sehari apdet buanyak chapter demi sayangku ke kalian semua /eaaa~/**

 **Dan ini sudah mulai scene - LEMON TIME egeeiinn!**

 **Siapkan tisu, saputangan, ember ama lidi. /Lidi buat apaan, thor? Lidi buat nusuk idung kalo gak berhasil mimisan #eeepp! GOREEE!/ abaikan~**

 **Pokoknya makasih yg selalu setia di FF ini bahkan yg udah mau jadiin FF ini favorit kalian. Mumumuuu~**

 **Yang mo kasi masukan, monggo.**

 **En big thanks untuk neng** ** _DWI APRILIA DAMAYANTI_** **yang udah bantuin terciptanya ini FF. Karena ini aslinya adalah permainan RP kami di sebuah grup RP all genre, Animanga M 18+ RolePlay Indonesia.**

 **Sampe ketemu next chapter yang isinya pasti HOT yak!**

 **See ya next chapter, gais! /dadah dadah ganthenk/**

 **See ya!**

 ** _===[ RYUU ]===_**


	11. 11th Bite

**Matsuri Hino** yang punya Vampire Knight. Gw cuma pengen have fun ama chara-charanya Beliau. Ijin yak gan!

FanFic ini base-nya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama neng **Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti** di grup all genre di FB : **_Animanga M 18+ Roleplay Indonesia._**

Gw edit dalam bentuk FF , semoga kalian suka.

* * *

Sebelum lanjut, ane mo ucap sankyuu banyak2 ama yg udh ngerepiuw penpik ane. Gak nyangka aja sih ternyata ada banyak.

Pokoknya, ane ucapkan banyak2 makasih utk semua yg dah kasi review.  
\- Shawokey : yup lgs ane brukk-in aja 10 chptr :v  
\- Ryo-tan : nanti ane beliin tisu yak, gan ;)  
\- kise cin : biar lgs pas mantavh :D  
\- heika : ehehe~ maaf kalo auth nya mesum  
\- yuuta : sipp kalo suka ;)  
\- LadySaphireBlue : yahaaii~ dek Zero mah gitu tuh. Hamil? ane tanyain dedek ntar.  
\- uchiharyuko : bisa donk ;) the power of author mesum, gt #slap  
\- Just an adorable Zero-chan : ahh iya sih dia skrg level D gegara cintanya mz Kaname. Sankyuu masukannya ;")  
\- Guest : ahh, gomen.. nanti aku translate dl ke Ind. Hehe..  
\- 46-Neko Kucing Ganteng : yup dia udh di level D. Mksh masukannya. Dan nanti aku cb translate ke Ind. Tp, sekalian pd belajar enggres ndapapa, kan? ;)  
\- LemonTea07 : ehek :D nanti next chap aku kasi Ind deh. Km jg jgn malu2 perdalam enggresmu yah ;) /pdhl gw sendiri jg cekak enggresnya alias modal nekat #plak/  
\- Hani Ninomiya Arioka : yup, ditunggu yak  
\- Dewi 15, wokei.. lg aku edit kok nih utk chap selanjutnya. ;)  
\- Uqqielf : hehee~ dek Zero mah gitu tuh /auth dikepret Zero/

* * *

A Vampire Knight FF

ll

O

ll

 **Will Hunt You... FOREVER!**

ll

O

ll

 _Pair = Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

 _Genre = YAOI, romance, adult, mature_

 _Rate = M – 18+_

ll

O

ll

Duhai Zero tercinta, dewa asmara milik Kaname seorang, tentu saja sang pureblood tersayangmu takkan mampu menolak ajakanmu, apalagi yang semanis itu.

Tersenyum sejuta pelangi untuk hunternya, Kaname menempatkan pantat pada senderan tangan di kursi yang diduduki sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja, my dear.. Ayo bersenang-senang semalam suntuk. Habiskan malam, hanya kita berdua saja," Kaname merengkuh bahu sang silverette dengan segenap cinta dan rindu.

Melihat Kaname yang menuruti permintaanya tanpa protes, tentu saja Zero senang. Ia tersenyum super tipis sambil menuangkan wine favoritnya di gelas-gelas kaca nan indah.

Tuan alpha mengambil anggur merah yang telah disediakan di gelas berleher tinggi. Menggoyang-goyangkan sedikit supaya aromanya merata, lalu menghirup baunya.

"Kau tidak memberi rose-tea pada anggur ini kan, sayank? Karena aku sedang tak ingin bersentuhan dengan hal-hal berbau darah atau semacamnya," Ya, si Kuran memang sedang merasa stress akibat apa yang dibicarakan di pertemuan dewan vampir tadi.

"Rose tea? tidak-tidak... ini wine asli, Kaname. Tak usah kuatir," jawab Zero mencoba meyakinkan sang pureblood sambil meminum wine miliknya dengan tenang. Namun ketenangan itu tak bertahan lama karena-

"My dear..aku ingin bilang..kau sangat bersinar. Dan ini bukan rayuan gombal. Aku mengatakan atas apa yg aku lihat," Eaaa~ sebuah rayuan manis yang diharap bisa bikin Zero dokidoki keselek gelas.

*uhuk*  
Komentar tanpa dosa dari Kaname membuat Zero hampir keselek botol.  
"Uhuk! Jangan berkomentar hal bodoh begitu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, vampir sialan!" oh my~ suasana yang tadi tenang, tiba-tiba langsung berubah ramai begitu Zero masuk ke mode tsun-tsunnya.

Namun Zero berusaha kembali kalem, dan membersihkan sisa wine di bibirnya yg manis dan fluffy. Lalu ia melirik Kaname, untuk membuka pembicaraan.  
"Jadi-bagaimana rapatnya?" tanya Zero, santai. Lebih tepatnya—berusaha santai.

Kaname tentu tak tega kekasihnya terbatuk-batuk karena keselek. Rasanya tidak elit kan mati karena keselek? Maka ia menepuk pelan punggung sang silverette lalu mengelusnya dan... damn! kenapa Zero musti menanyakan soal rapat keparat itu?!

Kaname berusaha mencari cara agar bisa mengalihkan percakapan. Apapun, pokoknya alihkan, Kanameee!

"Eerrrr... hanya obrolan para old geezer yang tak penting," Maaf Zero, bukannya Kaname bermaksud mengecilkanmu atau apa, justru karena saking cintanya dia padamu, dan tak mau merusak suasana syahdu (cieehh) malam ini, maka maafkanlah bila tuan gantengmu ini sedikiiiit berdusta padamu.

"My dear, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat ide cantik seperti ini? Minum wine di atap beserta bintang berserakan di atas kita dan rembulan memancar terang?" Tuan pureblood memulai pengalihannya. Plis Zero, lupakan soal rapat sialan itu, yang bahkan Kaname pun lupa apa saja tadi yang diperbincangkan di sana karena saking mikirin kapan pulang dan bertemu sang pujaan sukma.

Zero mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Kaname yang terkesan asal-asalan dan ingin mencari pengalih perhatian.

"Tidak penting? Well.. baiklah..." beruntunglah Kaname, karena Zero adalah kekasih yang pengertian –kadang-kadang- sebab, ia tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya dan masih asyik menikmati wine di gelas kaca itu sampai habis.

"Darimana aku dapat ide ini? Hmm.. yah, kau tahu... aku bosann... itu saja. Jangan harap aku melakukan ini karena ingin romantis berduaan denganmu, " tambah Zero cepat. Sang hunter melirik Kaname, kemudian memberikan sebuah senyum seduktif.

"Hei Kaname, ayo bersenang-senang..." Zero mendekatkan dirinya ke arah sang seme dan menatapnya dengan tatapan seduktif., oh, mungkin efek alkohol.

Sang tuan alpha menyisir helaian silver hunter tercintanya menggunakan jemari. Mukanya didekatkan ke Zero. Jangan lupa, dia masih duduk manis, nangkring di senderan tangan kursi Zero.

"Kalau begitu, bosanmu adalah sebuah anugerah bagiku. Aku berharap kau sering bosan, my dear." dijilatnya sekilas bibir basah tuan Kiryuu.

"Sungguh memabukkan. Bibirmu berasa semanis wine, my love. Kau membuatku mabuk akan cinta. Aku bahagia dan bergetar tak sabar menunggu kita bersenang-senang malam ini," Kaname mengusap pipi sang silverette dengan ujung hidungnya.  
Ia sedang bersyukur entah pada Tuhan atau dewa manapun yang membuat Zero semanis ini.

"Jangan mengejekku, Kaname..." dua tangan Zero, dengan luwes, menarik kerah baju Kaname, serta memaksa sang alpha untuk kembali menyesap rasa wine di bibir Zero.

"Mmmcchh... akuuhh.. mmhh.. lebih manisshh... hmmchh.. dan.. lebiihhh... mmcch... memabukkannhh ketimbang wineehhh,.. mmmhh.. aahh..." desis Zero, bersuara lembut khas seorang omega. Nada suara yang tentu akan membuat alpha mana saja akan menjerit penuh nafsu. Kau setuju, Kaname?

Kaname menangkup dagu sang pujaan sukmanya dan menyesap aroma wine dari bibir kenyal tersebut. "Hurrmmchh.. urmmchh.. tentuu.. urmmchh.." debaran jantung vampir Kaname berdentum tak karuan. Sikap Zero terlalu luarbiasa. Apakah dia cuma terpengaruh wine? Semoga bukan hanya disebabkan oleh itu saja.

Ketahuilah, tuan Kuran... Zero -dan alkohol adalah kombinasi yang berbahaya. Bisa kau lihat, aura seduktif telah menguar dari sang silverrete.

"Yes my dear, tentu saja kau lebih baik dan lebih manis ketimbang wine. Kau adalah wine spesial milikku saja... Dan aku sudah kecanduan dirimu," tuan pureblood menyusupkan tangan ke dalam kemeja tuan Kiryuu.

Kedua tangan Zero turun merayap di balik punggung Kaname saat sang alpha kembali mencumbu bibirnya dengan ciuman possesif dan bergairah.  
"Mmmhh.. yeah.. itu benar... lebih baik kau.. mmcch.. kecanduan.. hanya padakummchh..." bisik Zero, membalas cumbuan Kaname dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil dan juga hisapan yang begitu possesif. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja Zero bertingkah amat possesif pada kekasihnya yang sombong tapi tampan itu.

"Apa menurutmu di sini agak- panas?" bisik sang omega seraya membuka satu-dua kancing teratas dari kemejanya.

"Kurasa kau benar, dear. Kau sudah berkeringat di sini. Apa kau keberatan bila kubantu melepas pakaianmu, dear?" imbuh sang vampir seraya dua jarinya memilin puting Zero sembari pandangi manik amethys di depannya.

Zero mendesah pelan saat tangan nakal Kaname masuk ke dalam kemejanya dan memilin nipple seenaknya. Manik violet itu sedikit memberi tatapan protes, namun dilanjut seringaian nakal menggoda.  
"Ngh- Kau.. vampir nakal.. aku.. bisa melepas pakaianku sendiri.. kenapa kau tidak tunggu dan lihat saja, heh?" ujar Zero menangkup kedua pipi Kaname, seolah menawarkan sebuah pertunjukan menarik untuk kekasih vampirnya itu.

Tuan Kuran rasa-rasanya paham. Ia mengambil kembali tangannya dan duduk bertumpu dengan siku diletakkan pada senderan kepala.

"Beri aku pertunjukan yang terbaik darimu, Zero manis. Buat aku terpesona," ujar Kaname seolah memberi tantangan pada sang kekasih yang tampaknya mulai terbawa suasana malam ini. Ohh hebat. Sungguh-sungguh hebat bagi Kaname. Sampai ia seakan tak ingin ini usai.

Kaname menunggu sambil berdebar akan pertunjukan dari si silverette. Semoga saja ia tak 'menyerang' si hunter sebelum usai pertunjukan. Atau justru hal demikian malah diharapkan Zero?

Zero menyeringai senang, kemudian menarik tangan Kaname dan menempelkannya di leher miliknya.  
"Well... sebaiknya kau menuruti aturan yang akan aku berikan, Kaname. Jangan bergerak—atau menyerangku... terutama di sini.. sampai aku mengijinkan, paham?" ujarnya seraya menunjuk bagian leher. Yang artinya tidak ada acara 'donor darah' sampai Zero membolehkan.

Sang silverrete menyeringai sejenak, kemudian mulai melepas satu per satu kancing bajunya. dan memperlihatka kulit mulus bak porselin. Ia mengambil sebotol wine dan menumpahkan isinya- di seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia terlihat basah-basah seksi.

Oke, ini memang sebuah penyiksaan yang sangat-sangat berat bagi Kaname. Pureblood itu hanya bisa menggigit gerahamnya melihat sang kekasih seenaknya memberi siksaan visual. Ayolah, bukankah lelaki itu lemah pada kesenangan visual?

"Katamu.. aku bagaikan wine, ya kan? Sekarang.. apa aku tampak lebih manis dan.. slurrrp," Zero menjilat jari-jarinya yang basah oleh wine- tepat di depan Kaname. "—lebih menggairahkan , kekasihku yang arogan?" tanya Zero sembari memasukan satu jarinya yang basah akibat wine ke mulut Kaname- dengan niat menggoda.

Eerrrgghhhhh! Sialan! Rasanya Kaname lebih tahan disiksa oleh Rido Kuran daripada harus disiksa Zero dengan aturan 'tak boleh meneyntuh' begini. Kaname susah payah menelan salivanya bagai menelan pasir. Zero ini.. Zero ini terlalu menggoda!

Nafas Kaname berubah berat. Semoga kekasihnya tidak menyiksanya lebih lama. Ia takut bila menahan terlalu lama, maka dia bisa overdosis memperlakukan Zero yang sungguh super manis, GEEZ!

"Hnnhh.. hnnhh.. Zero... my... hnnhh.. dear..." ah, pastilah Zero bisa mendengar deru nafas Kaname dan pasti si perak manis itu tertawa geli melihat sang seme seolah hampir kehilangan gaya kerennya. Sial!

Bolehkah Zero tergelak sedikit?  
Oya... oya... ia senang sekali menggoda vampire sombong nan seksi satu ini. Kekasih sombong namun seksi miliknya.  
Zero mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Kaname, lalu meraih jemari tuan Kuran,sedikit menggigit ujung jari sang pureblood dan menghisapinya dengan nakal.

Jari yang dikulum itu rasanya hampir setara dengan kejantanan yang dikulum. Jadi jangan terheran-heran bila manhood sang alpha sudah tegang sempurna dan terasa ngilu di selatan sana.

"Mmmhh.. maniiisss..." desis Zero nakal. Oh ayolah Zero, kau nakal sekali, seenaknya sendiri menjilati jari kekasihmu sementara dia hanya bisa melihat .*uhuk

Lalu dengan santai, satu jari tuan Kiryuu membuka resletingnya sendiri dan memperlihatkan batang miliknya yang sudah setengah tegang.  
"Nggh.. shit.. aku menegang.." desisnya kesal, kemudian mulai mengocok miliknya sendiri sementara Kaname hanya bisa melihat *ahaa~

"Rrgghhh.. Zero... hrrgghh.." tanpa ia sadari ia menggeram. Bukan untuk memulai pertarungan, namun geraman menahan sesuatu.

Nafas sang Kuran memberat. Ia meremas telapak tangannya sendiri hingga kukunya hampir menancap di kulit tersebut akibat saking... errghhh!

Menurutmu, berapa lama Kaname Kuran bisa bertahan? Entahlah. Ingin bertaruh? Fufuu~

ll

O

 **Bersambung**

O

ll

Yass! Kembali apdet lagi di fanfic ini.

Semoga belom pada bosen.

Dan kritik saran kalian juga sudah berusaha ane penuhi (soal sebagian pake enggres ntuh ;))

Jangan sungkan2 kasi masukan lagi yak, krn nih authornya jg msh baru netes di dunia penpik blom ada setaon.

Wokeiihh ~ see ya next chaptr yak!

ll

O

ll

 _ **=[[ RYUU ]]=**_


	12. 12th Bite

**Matsuri Hino** yang punya Vampire Knight. Gw cuma pengen have fun ama chara-charanya Beliau. Ijin yak gan!

FanFic ini base-nya adalah sebuah permainan roleplay gw ama neng **Dwi Aprilia DamaYanti** di grup all genre di FB : **_Animanga M 18+ Roleplay Indonesia._**

Gw edit dalam bentuk FF , semoga kalian suka.

* * *

A Vampire Knight FF

ll

O

ll

 **Will Hunt You... FOREVER!**

ll

O

ll

 _Pair = Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

 _Genre = YAOI, romance, adult, mature_

 _Rate = M – 18+_

ll

O

ll

Apakah tak apa kalau tuan Kuran melanggar peraturan dari Zero tadi? Apakah kalau ia maju menerjang Zero, maka akan membuat lelaki perak itu bakal marah dan menyudahi semua?

Namun, Kaname ada akal. Ia turut menurunkan resleting, mengeluarkan batang arogan miliknya sendiri yang telah kokoh sempurna, lalu dengan satu tangan bebasnya, ia mulai memijit dan membelai.

"Zero... errnnhh.. lihat... batang arogan tersayangku... meresponmu.. ernnghh.." bahkan Kaname melepas kancing bajunya, merabai dadanya sendiri disertai lenguhan berat dan sesekali kepalanya menengadah sambil lidah menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Jemari miliknya yang dikulum Zero kini bergerak agresif mengaduk mulut tuan Kiryuu. Terkadang pinggulnya ia gerakkan naik turun sambil ia mengocok pelan batang panasnya.

"Zero... my dear... Ze...ro.. ooorrghhh..." erangnya tanpa malu-malu. Bukan hanya si hunter saja yang bisa menggoda, ya kan?

Zero terdiam sejenak melihat Kaname yang ikut-ikutan menggoda dirinya.

Oh demi dewa, Zero langsung berubah pikiran. Plis! Jangan tertawakan dia. Itu- wajar, kan?!

"Peraturan nomor 2 untukmu, Kuran! Aku akan menyentuhmu—tapi kau tak boleh menyentuhku!" lalu Zero merangkak turun dan mengambil alih pusaka kebanggaan sang pureblood untuk kemudian mengulum juga menggigitinya.

GLEKK!

Kaname bagai menelan paku. Rules apa itu! Siksaan apalagi sekarang?!

"Mmmphh.. bwesaarh.. skaliwh.. mmhh.." desis Zero disela-sela blowjob service untuk sang seme.

Namun Kaname tak sanggup berpikir lebih jauh karena batang arogannya sudah ada di dalam rongga mulut Zero.  
Damn! Kenapa keadaan jadi lebih sulit bagi Kaname?

"Ze...rooo.. dear.. errkhh.. kenapa.. kau menyiksaku.. begini.. arrkhh.." keringat dingin meleleh di kening Kaname. Geez! Si perak ini begitu ahli sekarang memberi fellatio ke tuan pureblood. Manik crimson itu kini tertutup kelopak sembari sesekali desah deram menguar dari bilah bibir sang alpha.

Kaname tak berani menggerakkan tangannya yang ingin berkhianat daritadi akan aturan Zero. Itulah mengapa tuan Kuran hanya bisa mencengkeram, menghujamkan kukunya ke lengan kursi. Zero keterlaluan.

Sang pureblood ingin. Ingin sekali menyentuh Zero. Apapun! Demi semua setan demit sex yang ada di muka bumi dan neraka, Kaname INGIN menyentuh kekasihnya!

Zero mengulum lebih dalam dan menghisap lebih kuat. Yeah.. kau tau... seperti anak kecil yang menikmati lolipopnya, atau bayi yang asik menghisap susu ibunya... dan Zero teramat menikmati menghisap batang arogan kekasihnya!

"Mmmphh... ssluurrpp.. kenavaa? Kauwh tak swuka iniwh? ..mmhh..hh.." tanya Zero sembari melirik Kaname di atas. Tangannya sibuk memijit-mijit buah zakar sang kekasih. Sambil terus menghisap kejantanan milik tuan seme bagai memantrainya : ayo.. membesar ~ lebih besaaarr~~

"Haaahh..." Zero tak kuat, lalu menarik nafas, menatap Kaname yang sepertinya sudah kuwalahan dan tak tahan akan godaan darinya.  
"Kaname? Kau ingin aku lanjutkan atau berhenti?" tanya Zero disertai tatapan nakal.

Kaname tak tahan lagi. Bisa-bisanya Zero meragukan dirinya. Ia tak peduli aturan atau apapun, dan julurkan tangannya ke sang pujaan sukma.

Rakus, ia cumbui bibir sang silverette. Tanpa ampun. Ya, tanpa ampun juga rakus. Bibir kenyal Zero ia tindas dan hisap, berikut lidahnya menerjang masuk menggelepar di langit-langit mulut sang hunter sambil tgnnya tak mau diam meraih puting tuan Kiryuu, memilinnya juga mencubit gemas tanpa peduli Zero mengerang. Entah erangan suka atau erangan protes. Kaname tak peduli.

"Zero.. mmcchhmm.. my dear.. hurmmchh.. buka mulutmu.. urmmchh.. beri aku.. lidahmu.. mmchmm..hhnnmm.. mmh.." ia terus mendominasi bibir Zero sembari merunduk ke kekasihnya yang berlutut di bawahnya.

"Emmmgghhh... hhh... Kana-mppphh..." Zero kuwalahan melayani perang lidah yang disodorkan oleh sang alpha. Tangannya berkali-kali berusaha mendorong dada Kaname agar sang seme menjauh, namun sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia.

Karena Zero baru saja menggoda seekor singa lapar, dan yeah-sekarang dia kena batunya sendiri.

Mau tak mau, Zero memilih menurut dan membuka mulutya, membiarkan Kaname menghisap dan bermain-main dengan rongga-rongga dalamnya.  
"Hhh.. eemmpphh... Kana..mee... na..fas... hh... hh.." oh ayolah , meski vampir, Zero juga butuh nafas.

Demi kelangsungan hidup sang kekasih, Kaname melepaskan dominasinya pada bibir kenyal favoritnya. Jalinan saliva teruntai berpijar berkilau terkena sinar rembulan penuh ketika dua bibir itu saling menjauh.

"Duduklah di pangkuanku, my dear. Aku kan memberimu kesenangan." Kaname menepuk pahanya, mengharapkan kepatuhan dari tuan silver.

Kemelut berahinya sudah memuncak hingga rasanya singa jantan ini mampu merobek betinanya bila sang betina menolak.

Ya, Kaname memang pureblood yang terlihat tenang di luar. Tapi bara di dalamnya bisa melebihi siapapun. Makanya para 'punggawanya' yang paham tuan Kuran, takkan berani macam-macam dan memilih patuh ketimbang menyesal.

Nah Zero, kau singa manis yang patuh, bukan? Pejantan tangguhmu mengaum menginginkanmu.

Mata Zero sayu karena efek alkohol, hanya menatap Kaname cukup lama. Seolah ragu untuk menuruti kemauan sang alpha. Bukankah tadi dia yang membuat aturan? Kenapa sekarang malah Kaname yang mengendalikan permainan?

"NO!" tolak Zero mentah-mentah, namun ada nada manja di penolakan itu. Meski begitu, dia tetap mendekati Kaname dan mengalungkan dua tangannya di leher sang pureblood serta menyerang dua manik crimson itu dengan tatapan super seduktif.

"Aku sudah memberitaumu, Kuran... Kau—tak boleh menyentuhku, tapi kau- " jemari telunjuk Zero menekan bibir kenyal sang pureblood-seolah melarangnya untuk protes.  
"Kau- vampire nakal... sudah melanggar peraturan," bisik Zero, menggigit pelan telinga seme-nya untuk memberi hukuman. Oh dewa, seorang Zero Kiryuu yang memiliki pride setinggi langit 7 bidadari tiba-tiba bisa manja dan nakal seperti ini? Salah siapa, coba?!

Oh- bunuh saja author yang nista tapi manis ini! Oke, lupakan!

Hee? The absolute Kaname Kuran mendapat penolakan?! Hahah!  
Pastinya tuan pureblood kita ini terkaget-kaget tak menyangka ia mendapat kata 'NO' bukan dari anak buahnya tapi justru dari orang yang ia cinta. Kasian babang. Pfftt.

"Ersshh.." ia mendesis takkala si perak seenaknya menggigit telinganya. Apa Zero tak tau, area situ adalah erogenus sang vampir crimson?!

"Zero, my dear.. apa kau tak menginginkan diriku? Apa kau puas hanya seperti itu tanpa merasakan dekapan tanganku seperti biasa?" ujarn tuan Kuran mencoba menyisipkan agitasi ke Zero, siapa tau berhasil.

"Ayolah my dear, biarkan aku menyentuhmu, memelukmu, aku berjanji akan bermain lembut asalkan kau tak menyiksaku begini, my dear." manik crimsonnya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Zero.

"Ze..rooo.. " erangnya frustasi.

Penolakan Zero kali ini sedikit berbeda dari penolakan tsun-tsun yang biasa dikatakannya saat Zero dalam keadaan 'normal'. Penolakan kali ini cenderung lebih merepotkan daripada biasanya, karena Zero sedang berada dalam zona 'manja dan banyak maunya'.

Tuan Kiryuu terkekeh pelan mendengar Kaname mengerang frustasi. Oh astaga, jiwa nakal si hunter benar-benar merasa menang karena sanggup membuat alphanya sampai memohon seperti itu. Maka dengan nakal dan tak berniat menyerah, Zero duduk di pangkuan Kaname, menggesek-gesekan bokong kenyalnya pada manhood tuan Kuran yang menegang sempurna.

"Kau janji akan benar-benar bermain lembut, sayang?" bisik Zero sembari membelai pipi sang seme yang ada di depannya.  
"Ah- tapi tidak! Aku masih ingin bermain lebih lama lagi .. hics!" komentar Zero yang sudah mulai cegukan.  
"Ah begini saja, kita bermain tanya jawab. Kalau jawabanmu benar... kau boleh menyentuhku. Kalau salah... aku akan menggigitmu.

"Humphmm.." sang alpha cuma bisa mendengus berat. Apalagi kali ini? Apa Kaname harus membuat cekung sandaran tangan di kursinya akibat kuku yang terus mencakar di situ? / Poor Kaname.

"Katakan saja, dear... Aku akan coba keberuntunganku. Dan kuharap dewi fortuna masih di sisiku malam ini," sahut sang pureblood dengan nada sekalem mungkin meski batinnya bergemuruh bagai volcano meletus dasyat.

Bahkan ia menggerakkan pinggulnya agar gesekan yang terjadi di situ makin terasa syahdu. Hei, itu bukan menyentuh, kan? Hanya menggesek, malah tidak memakai tangan, pula!

Lagi-lagi tuan hunter terkekeh.  
Zero menyeringai tipis sambil menjilati bibir atasnya dengan gerakan sensual, sambil terus menggesekan bokongnya di paha Kaname.

"Ayo my dear, aku menunggumu." lanjutnya mengingatkan sang silverette.

"Kau benar-benar tipe yang suka tantangan, heh ?" puji Zero seraya mendekatkan hidungnya, mengendus leher Kaname. "Pertanyaan pertama, vampire atau manusia?" entah pertanyaan macam apa itu, tapi Kaname hanya diberikan dua pilihan.

Dan ya, apapun jawabannya rasa-rasanya sih hasilnya akan sama saja.  
Jadi Kaname, pintar-pintarlah menjawab pertanyaan dari Zero yang 'tidak ada jawabannya' ini. Heheh.

Orrghh Kaname mencium adanya kecurangan yang manis dalam pertanyaan Zero. Ia yakin Zero akan tetap mengatakan 'salah' atas apapun jawaban yang akan ia berikan. Maka itu ia ingin bermain-main sejenak dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Ayo... jawablah... jangan kelamaan mikir -Slurrp!" oh rasa-rasanya Kiryuu sudah tak tahan untuk 'menggigit' semenya.

"Aku memilih... setengah vampir dan setengah manusia, sama sepertimu, my dear. Sungguh menantang, fufuu." Ia malah memilih jawaban sendiri, tak peduli tuan hunter bakal mendelik atau apa karena ia sudah siap memberikan lehernya demi memuaskan kekasihnya. Lihatlah, bukankah Kaname seorang pacar yang baik dan berdedikasi?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, my dear Zero?" Ia menggesekkan pahanya ke selangkangan sang silverette.

"Hmmphh..." Zero menghela nafas dengan sok kesal, masih bergelayut di sekitar leher Kaname, dan memainkan lidahnya di sana.

"Good answer," puji Zero, melirik sinis dan sedikit menyeringai ke Kaname. "Tapi-itu bukan jawaban yang tepat! Awrghh!" lanjut Zero sambil memberikan gigitan lembut di leher sang alpha dan menyesap darahnya sedikit saja.  
Hmmm... manis seperti biasanya... namun terasa... sedikit beda. Efek samping alkohol, mungkin?

"Hics! Kenapa darahmu—hics—terasa agak beda—hics!" tanya Zero, tanpa sadar cegukannya semakin parah saja. Oh rasa-rasanya ia semakin merasa terbang ke awan.  
"Kaname..." Zero menangkup pipi sang pureblood dan menatapnya intens. "Sentuh aku..."  
Ah,akhirnya—tuan hunter menyerah!

 **ll**

 **O**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **O**

 **ll**

 _ **Yaasss! Kembali lagi ane bawain apdetan KaZe untuk kalian semua yg masih setia ama ini FF.**_

 _ **Ane ucap banyak tengkyu yg udh mau ngemaso baca juga nungguin apdetnya.**_

 _ **Gpp, auth di sini jg demen ngemaso utk kalian , kok :"3**_

 _ **See ya next chaptr yak!**_

 **ll**

 **O**

 **ll**

 _ **=[[ RYUU ]]=**_


End file.
